A Raven Smiles
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to A Raven's Tears. Rae now has twins and is returning to WWE after five years. She's not yet sure if she wants to tell Jeff about the kids. Will they ever be together again? JeffOC, MattOC
1. Chapter 1: Raven and the Twins

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17. There will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: If you have not read A Raven's Tears, than this will make pretty much no sense to you, so read that first than you may continue, if you have read the first, than welcome back!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1: Raven and the Twins:**

In West Chester, Pennsylvania, twenty- four-year-old Raven Nicole Jacobs, daughter of Glen Jacob's A.K.A the WWE's Kane, sat in the living room of Castle Bam. She was blankly staring out of the window, memories of the past flashing before her eyes. It had been five years since the young woman was one of the top women's wrestlers on WWE's Monday Night RAW, and her life had changed so much since than.

She had been doing much more with her professional skate boarding career, and she was now a professional herself, not nearly as good as her friend Bam, but she was good. But, she no longer found the enjoyment in skating that she used to when she had first started… she wanted more than anything to go back in the ring, she wanted to reclaim her women's championship.

She now had a black circle tattooed around her belly button, a single heart on her right wrist, a heartagram on her lower right hip bone, and on her shoulder blade, there was a bleeding heart with a sword going diagonally through it. She also had her a Munroe piercing on her top lip to go along with her snakebites on the bottom, her right eyebrow, and her tongue was now pierced as well.

She got up off the couch and walked up the stairs. No doubt, the biggest change about her life was her twin children, one boy and one girl, who was about seven minutes younger than her brother. She walked into their bedroom and sat down on the boy's bed and began waking him first.

"Jaeden, wake up, honey… we're going to see grandpa today." She said softly and soothingly.

The eldest of the twins, as said before, by seven and a half minutes, Jaeden Cain Hardy, sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes, and let out a long yawned.

Rae smiled down at her son kissed his forehead. She than got up, and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Breeah, c'mon… wake up, baby. We're gonna go with Grandpa and Uncle Mark today." Rae said.

"Hey, Rae… do ya need a hand?" Her roommate and one of her best friends in the entire world, Bam Margera asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, could you help Jaeden get ready, please?" Rae asked him.

"Yeah, no problem." Bam replied and he led Jaeden into one of the bathrooms down the hall.

Rae picked up the youngest of the twins, Breeannah Marie Hardy and led her daughter into the other bathroom down the hall.

After Rae changed Breeah into a pair of pink sweat pants and a black Bam Element tee shirt, brushed her teeth, put on her shocks and shoes, Rae began brushing Breeah's hair.

Every time Rae looked at either one of the twins, she was always strongly reminded of their father, Jeff Hardy. She remembered how much she was in love with him, and she was reminded of just how much she still was. She was constantly reminded of the pain that he had caused her.

Both of the twins had dark blonde hair. Jaeden's was, at the moment, a buzz cut into a relaxed mohawk** (A/N: I don't know how to describe what it is, it's before you put the gel and spray in the mohawk to make it stand up)**, but whenever they would put gel in his hair, it was a real mohawk, while Breeah had inherited thick, curly hair from Rae. But, what really strongly reminded her of her former lover were the children's eyes. They each had his dark green eyes with flecks of her icy blue. Their eyes were a perfect mixture of both Rae and Jeff.

The kids were always trying to watch wrestling. They all assumed that it was to see their Uncle Mark (Undertaker) or their Grandpa Glen **(Kane)**, or Matt, Shannon, Trish, Ashley, or Christy, all of whom Rae had still kept in touch with. Rae didn't want them to watch wrestling because she was afraid that either Mark's or Glen's characters would scare them, plus she did not want them to see the women running around in those skimpy, slutty little outfits, which, she refused to admit it, but she deeply missed wearing. But, the main reason she wouldn't allow them to watch the program, was so they would not see Jeff.

However, the other roommates of Castle Bam: Raab, Dunn, Rake, Dico, Novak, and Glomb all thought that this was wrong, so they would always let the kids watch it whenever Rae wasn't around to stop them. Because of this, much to her demise, their favorite wrestler was… Jeff Hardy.

But, over time, Jeff was no longer on WWE programming. She called Matt and asked why this was, and apparently Jeff had been released from the WWE for supposed drug use, and he was now in the new wrestling promotion, TNA! Impact.

Bam and Rae carried the kids down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

Rae, Jaeden, and Breeah hugged and kissed everyone goodbye.

Rae and Bam settled the twins in the backseat.

Once they were settled, Bam closed the door of her black H2 SUV Hummer and said, "Ya know, Rae, I'm gonna miss ya."

"I'm gonna miss you too." She replied.

"Are you one-hundred-percent positive that you wanna go back into wrestling after all this time…? After all that happened…?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I want to go back, I miss it."

"And… what, you're just giving up skating? I thought you loved to skate."

"I do! A great deal, it's just… the feeling of being in front of that crowd and… being in the ring and…"

Bam cut her off and said, "There's no fucking point in it! All's you gotta do is go into a big square with ropes around it and get the living shit kicked outta ya!"

"Bam, you wouldn't understand!" Rae said calmly but fiercely.

"What the fuck is there to understand?! What the hell do you love so much about it?!" Bam practically shouted.

"Wrestling is more than getting beat up! Driving around and getting beat up and getting hurt… I too question, for what? Because you don't know that your timing will be right so you can get that opportunity. I've had so many chances and have done so many dangerous things in that ring and in my life… but in the end, looking back… I know… I know that it's worth it."

Bam was silent for a moment.

"You're leaving me… again!" He burst out; his eyes were beginning to glisten with oncoming tears. "Don't you see that I still love you?!"

"Bam…" she breathed his name.

"And you're just leaving me here, all alone, by myself, again…! So that you get knocked around in a ring and see this asshole who fathered Jaeden and Breeah, and yet he doesn't even know that they exist, all when you have me here…! Me who's taken care of both you and them since their infancy!"

"Bam, I don't actually know if I'm gonna tell Jeff about the twins…. But he does have a right to know about his own fucking children…. Please understand that I have to do this…. I have to…."

After another silent moment, Bam pulled Rae into a long hug, and when they broke apart, he said, "Okay, I understand… I'm not exactly happy about it, but I'm just gonna have to deal with it… and let you go, but remember what I said… I still love you."

"Thank you. Gonna watch me on Monday Night RAW, right?"

"You know it."

After another final hug and a small peck on the lips, Rae entered her car and began the drive to the hotel in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Rae had already received the script for that night's show. Her return to the wrestling business was going to be a complete secret and surprise… no one but she, her father, Matt, Nicole, John, Randy, Christy, Ashley, and Trish… and obviously Vince and Shane and the WWE storywriters… knew about her return. She had not even told Shannon, she planned on surprising him. But most importantly, Jeff was completely unaware. In the script, she was labeled as "surprise girl". She was not going to be the only one returning that night; Jeff would also be making his triumphant return to the WWE that evening as well.

She stopped at a traffic light and looked into the rearview mirror into the backseat to check on the kids and she was happy to have found them sound asleep. She smiled and turned back to the road. If it were not for Jaeden and Breeah, she would have killed herself long ago.

About a month after she left the company, Glen had come down to West Chester to visit her. She had not been eating properly, the way a pregnant woman should. She had hardly been sleeping, and she was hardly talking to any of the roommates, she never answered her cell phone or IM's on the computer. She would have continued living like this, until her father had told her that what she was doing to herself could possibly have been killing the baby. After that, she began taking better care of herself, but she was still heavily depressed. The kids were born seven months later, just two months shy of the normal nine. December thirteenth, their birthday. On the thirteenth of December, the depression seemed to lift off of her shoulders.

Of course, she was never quite as happy as she was before she had left the WWE, before she had lost Jeff; but she was happy.

The day she had called her dad, two weeks ago, and told him that she was coming back… he immediately asked her about the well being of the kids.

_**Flashback**_

"_What are you going to do with them?" he had asked her._

"_Well, I'm thinking that I am going to bring them with me… that is allowed right? I mean Shawn brings his kids with him all the time… than again, their not five years old…. But, either way they can kiss my ass cause I'm bringing them with me no matter what the fuck they have to say about it."_

_Glen laughed a bit and said, "Yes, it's allowed."_

"_Okay, good cause I really don't wanna get suspended over something stupid like that…" _

_After a silent pause, Glen said, "So, you gonna tell him?"_

"_Tell who what, daddy?"_

"_You know who and you know what?"_

"No, I don't… daddy what are you talkin about?" she knew exactly who and what he was talking about, she just did not want to talk about it/him.

"_Alright than, smart ass. Are you gonna tell Jeff Hardy about his children?"_

"_I dunno, I'm still thinking about it…" _

"_Well, I just want you to think about this, Rae, your mother did not tell me about you until you were nineteen. I missed your entire childhood; you have no idea what I would do to get those years back. But, I'm happy with what I got of you. But, again, I would give anything to help you have a better childhood than the shitty one that you got, don't make Jeff wish he had those years with his children. And besides, they do deserve a father figure, and I really don't think that Bam fits that character." Glen said._

_Rae was silent for a moment, but than said, "No, you're right, he doesn't. I just don't know, daddy…. I don't know if I can trust him again…. I'll think about it, ok?"_

"_That's all I'm asking, baby girl, well…. I'm happy that you're finally coming back." He said. "Well… look, I wish I could stay on the phone, but Mark and I have got to go and work out the statistics of our match tonight."_

"_Alright, daddy, love you."_

"_Love you too."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_Rae clicked the phone off, set it down onto the table and looked out the window at the clouds rolling by across the clear blue sky. She sighed and ran a hand down her face and let out a long sigh. She kept her eyes closed and a face came before he. A face with green eyes, dark blonde hair, and an interestingly design of a shaven beard scruffed up his face perfectly. Jeff. Her eyes sprung open and she realized that she was crying._

"_Mama?" asked a small voice behind her._

_Rae turned around to see Jaeden and Breeah standing behind her._

"_Why are you crying, mama?" Breeah asked her mother._

"_I'm not crying, babies…. I've got an idea…"_

"_What? What?" they asked excitedly._

"_Why don't we go get Uncle Bam and we can mess with Vito?"_

"_Yeah!" they said, jumping up and down excitedly._

_**End of Flashback**_

Rae smiled at the memories of how bad they got Vito that day, having the kids jump up and down on him while he slept and than having them tip over his oh-so precious television.

But, the more she thought about it, the more Rae realized that her father was right…. Jeff really did deserve to know about Jaeden and Breeah, he did deserve to see them grow up, and he was definitely right… they did deserve a father figure. But, she was not going to talk to him. She just simply couldn't. She decided than and there that if Jeff Hardy wanted to talk to her, he was gonna have to do it himself.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter of A Raven Smiles. Just think of this as a delayed present for the holidays. I would have posted it sooner, but I've been so busy… what with the beautiful chaos (ooh that sounds cool) of Christmas and what not…. But I hope you all had happy holidays and I hope that you enjoyed this chappy. I'll post again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17. There will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: If you have not read A Raven's Tears, than this will make pretty much no sense to you, so read that first than you may continue, if you have read the first, than welcome back!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends:**

As Rae pulled into the parking lot of the hotel in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania that the RAW roster was currently staying in, she rang her father's cell phone.

"Hello?" the deep voice of her father, Glen Jacobs, answered.

"Yo, daddy, we're here, can you come down and help me out with all of our shit?" she said.

"Be right down. Baby girl, Mark'll come too." Glen said and the line disconnected.

She closed and pocked her black RAZR cell phone and exited the car. She opened the back doors and woke the kids up.

"C'mon guys, we're here." She said in a soothing voice.

The twins yawned and rubbed their eyes as they slowly began to wake up.

Just as Rae lifted her kids out of the car, the massive forms of her father, Glen, and Mark Calaway, who Rae now looked at as an uncle, came into view.

"Go see Grandpa and Uncle Mark!" Rae announced to the kids with a smile.

The two little blonde children ran over to the giant men and jumped into either of their arms. Rae walked over to them

"Hey Uncle Mark." She said with a big smile as she hugged her uncle, who was holding Jaeden on his opposite hip.

"Hey, daddy." Rae said and hugged her father, who was holding onto Breeah.

"Rae, go on and take the kids upstairs to your room, we'll get your guy's bags." Mark said.

"We're in room 8117." Glen said and handed her a card key.

"Alright. Try not to break anything you two." Rae said almost accusingly, with a laugh. She pocketed the key, grabbed either of the twin's hands and led the way across the parking lot.

When she walked into the lobby of the hotel, she saw lots of familiar faces, she decided to walk over to her old friends Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey, Rae!" John said as he and Randy stood up, he hugged her.

Randy hugged her and said, "Hey, whose kids… they kinda look like…?"

"They are…. They're his... ours." Rae whispered, cutting him off.

The men's eyes bulged out of their heads and Rae could not help but laugh at how idiotic they looked and she smacked them on their foreheads to bring them back down to earth.

"Mama." Jaeden said. "Them guys are big!" He pointed up to John and Randy with an almost intimidated expression on his face.

"They're not as big as Grandpa and Uncle Mark." Breeah said.

"Uh huh!" Jaeden argued.

"Nuh uh!" Breeah replied.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ok, that's quite enough!" Rae said.

"Mama, who are they?" Jaeden asked.

"Breeah, Jaeden… this is John Cena and Randy Orton." Rae said.

John smiled and leaned down in front of Jaeden and said, "Nice to meet ya, little man." He held his hand out.

Jaeden set his tiny hand into John's large one and the little boy's seemed to disappear in an instant.

"Hey, I'm not little!" Jaeden said defensively.

John smiled and ruffle Jaeden's blonde hair. "Big guy." He said

"Ya know, Rae, only your son would have hair like that." Randy said with a laugh.

"You should have seen my dad's face when we got it done and he was visiting us, it was so fucking funny, I thought his jaw would fall off." Rae said with a giggle.

Breeah was intently staring up at Randy 's face.

Once he noticed this, Randy said, "It's nice to meet you, Breeah. You're a very pretty little girl."

At this, Breeah's eyes bulged out of her skull and she rushed over to Rae, pointing her finger up and bending it back, beckoning for her mother to lean down so Breeah could talk to her. Rae obliged and Breeah loudly whispered in her ear, "Mama, he's really cute."

Rae bit her tongue to hold back a laugh and when she looked back at John and Randy, it appeared that they were both restraining hefty chuckles too.

Out of nowhere, Rae was tackled to the ground and her attacker hugged her tightly.

"Raven!" the voice squealed.

Rae looked up to see her best friend in the entire world, Nicole Pitoniak, and she squealed her name.

"Nicole!" Rae screamed.

"God damn!" John said loudly.

The two women looked up at John and Randy and saw that they were rubbing their ears.

They laughed and sat up and held each other at arms length and than crashed together in a tight embrace again. Once the two broke apart, Nicole reached over and grabbed the kids and gently hugged them.

Suddenly, Rae was tackled to the ground again, this time by a much heavier force. The person, or rather people, than proceeded to hug the holy fuck out of her. Rae looked up and saw that this time it was Trish, Christy, and Ashley.

"Guys!" Rae squealed and laughed when she saw John and Randy rubbing their ears again, she hugged the three women again.

After they were done with their hug-fest, they stood up, brushed them selves off, and they all, including Nicole, hugged again.

Once they broke apart, out of nowhere, Rae was lifted off the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder. She looked down and saw long dark brown hair that was tied up in a low ponytail.

"Matt!"

"Hey, Rae, you're dad told me to take you to y'all's room. You got the key, right?" he said.

"Duh."

He spanked her.

"Oww!"

"That's how we punish people in North Carolina."

"One, I'm not from North Carolina. Two, what the hell did I do to deserve that smack?!"

He spanked her again.

"Oww, what the fuck!"

"You're a smart ass!"

"And you love it." She said sarcastically.

He set her down, hugged her, and she opened the door.

"Rae, we're gonna take care of the kids." Ashley said.

"You've got to talk to… someone about… something." Christy said with a smirk.

Nicole came up behind them with Jaeden perched on her left hip and Breeah on her right.

"Who do I have to talk to?" Rae asked.

"You know who." Matt said. "I think he has a right to know about…" he gestured to Jaeden and Breeah.

"Now, we're gonna go take the kids shopping or something." Trish said.

"We'll bring them back to the arena before the show, ok?" Nicole said as Matt grabbed Jaeden off of her hip and held the toddler to his own.

"I don't want them to be a burden to you guys." Rae said.

"Rae, they won't be any trouble and you know it." Christy said.

"Now, we're out." Ashley said.

They all hugged Rae and left.

Rae began periodically unpacking as Glen and Mark dropped off the bags. They came in a few moments later with her remaining luggage.

"Thanks guys." She said as she pulled some of the kid's toys out of their bags.

"No problem, little girl." Mark said with a slight smirk plastered onto his face; he knew that calling her 'little girl' irked her to no end.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl!" Rae said with a slight giggle, surprising both Glen and Mark that she did not explode on Mark for calling her that.

"Aww, man, it's so cute when you get mad at me for calling you… little girl." Mark said, his smirk widening.

"I'm not all that little." She said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that one, honey." Glen said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I will!" she said and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I'll see y'all later, I have to call my lawyer." Mark said.

"What about?" Rae asked.

"Sara and I are filing for a divorce." Mark said.

"Oh my gosh, Uncle Mark, I am so sorry!" Rae said.

"It's no big deal, that woman is losing her mind." Mark said. He walked over to her, crouched down next to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

She gasped a bit and stuttered, "U-uncle Mark… I c-can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry about that darlin'." He aid and stood up to his full height and began walking toward the door.

"It's good to have you back, shortie." Mark said with another smirk.

"Okay… okay, I got two things to tell you, Uncle Mark. One, I'm not all that short! Two, it's damn good to be back." Rae said with a smile.

Mark smiled, shook Glen's hand, and left.

Rae stood up. Glen walked over to her and pulled his daughter into a gentle hug.

"Ya know, it really is good to have you back." Glen said.

"It's good to be back, daddy." Rae said and returned her father's hug.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, there's chapter two. Nothing really big happened here, but I promise you so much more will happen in chapter three.**

**Please review!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Leanne **


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17. There will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: If you have not read A Raven's Tears, than this will make pretty much no sense to you, so read that first than you may continue, if you have read the first, than welcome back!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3: Encounter:**

"Where are Jaeden and Breeah?" Glen asked as his daughter finished unpacking all of their belongings.

"Nicole, Matt, Trish, Ashley, and Christy have them; they'll bring the twins back to the arena before the beginning of the show." Rae explained.

Just as Glen was about to speak again, Rae's RAZR cell phone began to ring.

She flipped it opened and said, "Yo."

"Hello, Raven… it's Vince McMahon."

"Hey, Mr. McMahon, what's up?"

"Raven, I've told you before… call me Vince."

"Alright than, _Vince_… what's up?"

"Well, you know what you are scheduled to do tonight, correct?"

"Yes…. I believe so."

"Well, it can't happen."

"What… why?"

"Well, you're not currently signed under WWE's contracting. So, I need you to come down to the arena and sign your contract."

"Alright, don't scare me like that, I'll be right down."

Vince chuckled. "Before you do that, make sure that no one can recognize you, I want the surprise of your triumphant return to be as genuine of a secret as possible."

"Alright, give me some time than, ok?"

"Of course, take your time, just get down here in the next couple of hours before the beginning of tonight's show."

"Will do, see ya soon."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Rae said and flipped her phone shut.

"What'd Vince want?" Glen asked.

"Well… I gotta go down to the arena and sign my contract and Vince also told me to come in some sort of disguise… type of thing. He doesn't want anybody to recognize me."

Glen could not help but to laugh at this, and after he was done with his chuckles, he asked, "What are you gonna do to disguise yourself…? Wear a mask…?" Glen couldn't help but to break out laughing again.

Rae rolled her eyes and chuckled. She thought for a moment and an idea popped into her head after a few minutes.

"I've got it, daddy, can I borrow the largest sweater that you have with you?" she asked.

"Sure." Glen said and walked over to on of his many suitcases and began rummaging through it while Rae went through her own bag to get whatever else it was that she would need. A few minutes later, he pulled out a huge green hoodie that could probably fit about three of her inside it.

"This big enough?" he asked her with a laugh as he tossed the enormous piece of clothing into her open hands.

"Yes. It's perfect. Thank you." She said and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She said and closed the door.

She came out a twenty minutes later with a black HIM beanie hat on her head with her hair tucked inside of it, making her appear to hardly have any hair at all. She was wearing the hoodie with the hood of it pulled up over the hat. She also had on jeans, black sneakers, face makeup that made her look three times tanner, dark red lip stick, and, the most surprising, no eyeliner or mascara at all.

"Ho do I look?"

"Not at all like yourself."

"Good." She said and put on a pair of large black sunglasses that were so large that they went just under her cheekbone. Now she definitely did not look like herself.

"So, you comin' to the arena with me?" she asked.

"Yup." Glen said and held up a duffel bag for her. "I packed a bag for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now let's go."

"Kay." She said and they walked out of their hotel room and into the hallway.

"You take the elevator and I'll take the stairs, we don't want to hint to anyone who you are by being seen together." Glen said and headed toward the stairs.

"Alright." She said and put the ear-pieces of her I-pod into her ears. She blasted the song 'Your sweet Six Six Six' by HIM and headed toward the elevator.

She pressed the button and waited for it to arrive.

Once it did and the doors opened, she walked in.

There was another person in the elevator.

She paid no attention to the person and pressed the button for the floor of her destination.

She sighed and leaned against the wall as she felt the slight jerk of the machine and it began to move. Rae had never liked elevators, they reminded her of her claustrophobia that she had had as a child.

"You like HIM, huh?" the person said. She recognized that voice. That beautiful gorgeous North Carolina drawl. It was Jeff.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey, guys, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be a bit longer, I promise.**

**Please review!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Leanne **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Home

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17. There will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: If you have not read A Raven's Tears, than this will make pretty much no sense to you, so read that first than you may continue, if you have read the first, than welcome back!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4: I'm Home:**

Rae looked at him for a split second. He was wearing baggy white shorts that went just under his knees, a black hoodie, white sneakers, and his hair was dark purple. A black duffel bag sat next to his feet.

She nodded as a response to his question and looked down at her feet, they were suddenly very interesting to her. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened for its passengers to exit.

"So, I'll see you around sometime?" he said with one of his beautiful smiles that made her heart melt.

Again, she nodded, almost smiled, but held it back for she did not want him to recognize her smile. With one last nod in his direction, she hurried out of the elevator doors.

She rushed through the lobby and out into the parking lot.

She found her dad standing by her car.

"Dad, I thought we were taking your rental car." She said as se walked up to him.

"Well, people might recognize my rental car. We don't want them to know who you are, remember?" he replied.

"Dad, my car has been seen on TV like, fifty times on Viva La Bam and Jackass and the like… don't cha people might recognize it?" She said with a laugh as her dad opened the door for her to get in.

"Yeah." Glen said as he climbed into the passenger seat, "that may be, but I like your car so much better than my rental."

Rae giggled and put the key in the ignition.

Rae laughed. "Yeah, it is kick ass, ain't it?" she said and drove out of the parking lot.

About five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the arena where RAW was being held that night. They were happy to see that no one was around and they hurried into the massive building.

Once inside, they began searching for Glen's locker room. They were not really sure where Rae was supposed to get suited up, seeing as hw she was not yet an official diva, so they just assumed that she was to share with him.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls looking for their room, they came to a stop at a door with a nameplate that had the name 'Kane' engraved in its plastic. They opened the door and walked inside the locker room.

Once they were settled in, Rae began her search for Mr. McMahon's office. When she located it, she knocked on the wood of the door.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and Rae looked up and her eyes met a pair of dark green orbs.

"Well what do ya know?" The man chuckled. "See… I told you that I'd see you around, I must say… I didn't expect it to be here, though." Jeff said.

She risked flashing a small smile at him and than rushed into Mr. McMahon's office.

"Close the door, please." Vince said.

Rae did as she was told and sat down in one of the padded armchairs across from Vince's desk.

"Now, I'm assuming this is Raven." Vince said with a smirk.

Rae smiled, took off the glasses, pulled down the hood, and took off her hat.

"There she is. And, oh my gosh, no eyeliner!" Vince exclaimed rather gaily.

"Well, you said disguise so… I disguised."

"You most certainly did." Vince said and handed her the familiar wooden clipboard with paper clipped under the large silver holder, and a black pen.

"I believe you know where to sign."

She smiled, nodded, and signed her full name, Raven Nicole Jacobs, on the dotted line and handed the items back to Vince.

"Thank you, Raven, and welcome back to Monday Night RAW!"

"It certainly is good to be back, Vince." Rae said with a big smile, showing off her genuine feelings of sheer happiness inside her.

"Now, I assume that you thoroughly read through the script for tonight's show and that you fully understand what is going to happen tonight and what you are going to do…?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good girl… now, you should go get ready, show starts in an hour, ya know." Vince said with a smirk and he stood up behind his desk.

"Alright, I'll do that." Rae said and stood up from her seat. Vince held his hand out for her to shake, which she did with a smile and left the office.

She walked back to her father's locker room and found it empty.

"Hmm, wonder where that giant went to." She said to herself and went over to her duffel bag and unpacked her outfit for that night, but decided she would much rather change later, much later, the outfit she was to wear did not exactly cover up. Not exactly something daddy would expect his little girl to wear. It was more revealing than anything she had had to wear in the past. But she liked it anyway. She just did not feel like getting lectured by her dad about her being a mother now and that she had to be more responsible, and in daddy's eyes, responsibility included wearing appropriate clothing.

After a few silent moments, Rae sighed and exited the empty locker room.

She decided to wander a bit and after a few minutes, she came to the very familiar black curtain. Behind this curtain, was the arena.

She peeked through it, and found the arena, surprisingly, quiet and empty.

She walked through the curtain and stood at the top of the ramp for a moment before she walked down the ramp. Once she got to the ring, she climbed up the stairs and ducked under the middle rope. She stood in the middle of the canvas for a moment and breathed in a heavy sigh. She fell back and felt her back hit the surface, her arms spread and her legs pulled slightly apart.

"I'm home." She whispered and breathed a sigh of relief.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey, guys, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it was mainly just a filler, but the next one will be a longer chappy, I promise.**

**Please review!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Leanne **


	5. Chapter 5: Two Triumphant RAW Returns

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: Two Triumphant RAW Returns:**

Rae headed back to her dad's locker room. This time, he was there.

"Hey, Rae, where'd you go?" he asked.

Glen was sitting on the couch wearing his ring pants, finger-less gloves and armbands, and a Kane t-shirt, he was sipping on a bottle of water.

"Duh. I went to see Vince so that I could sign my contract…. And I just went out to the curtain…. I wanted to look at the ring, I missed it so much.

Glen looked a bit surprised. "Did anyone see you?" he asked. Rae shook her head no. "Good….Well, you're gonna be out there in about a half an hour, so you'd better get your little ass ready." Glen said.

"I do not have a little ass!"

Her father rolled his eyes and laughed. "Watch your mouth and go get ready." Glen said sarcastically, he knew that she swore like a trucker, and he didn't really care, after all, he had gotten used to it after a little while… and he kinda thought it was funny.

"Yes daddy." She said in a mock baby voice as she grabbed her ring attire and entered the bathroom.

**XxXxXxX**

Jeff was standing by the curtain, waiting for his cue. Adam and Amy were already in the ring and were babbling on and on about God knows what, and quite frankly, no one really gave a crap about what they were saying.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his back up against the wall. He let out a heavy sigh.

He could not stop thinking about that girl that he kept running into. She looked so much like… but she could not be… could she?

Ever since Rae left, he had been tempted to get high… so much so that he sold his house and moved in with his older brother so that he would be restrained, one of the other reasons why he was coming back.

But, despite that fact, he had been cutting, an old habit he tried to rid himself of, but if he could not do drugs, this was his next relief.

He had, however felt a few relieves, but they are only mere teases. He had been watching every episode and buying every DVD of Viva La Bam, Jackass, every CKY video DVD, and Wild Boys just to get a glimpse of her face. Yes, he had seen her, but he had seen someone else too…

The first notes of Jeff's entrance music rang through the arena, shaking him out of his thoughts, and he readied himself for the part in the music that was his cue to go out. Once it came, he burst through the black curtain and was greeted by thousands of screaming and cheering fans.

Before he did his trade mark entrance and the fireworks exploded from their pyros, he caught a glimpse up at the ring at the stupid expressions on Edge and Lita's faces. He tried to hold back a smile as he did his signature air thrusts. He had barely even thought about smiling in about five years, the last time he saw Rae.

As he walked down the ramp, a strange feeling of happiness came over him as he saw dozens of signs that read his name, welcoming him back.

He ran up the steps and entered the ring. He rushed over to Edge and got in his face for a second, stepped back slightly, a pungent odor was radiating from Edge's mouth.

Jeff began shouting, "You talk too much!" he was snapping his hands in front of his face.

The fans began screaming at the top of their lungs, "Hardy! Hardy!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Jeff Hardy?" Edge screamed into his mic. "Didn't you die like three years ago?!? Don't tell me… don't tell me you're gonna make your come back at my expense. Cause if you think that… than you're just like all these people… you're wrong! Jeff… learn a lesson from your older… your older brother. See I ruined his career, just like I ruined ours. Because he's talented… no, no as a matter of fact, he's a no talented loser… just like you!"

Jeff seemed to be backing down for a second, but he swung a fist right into Edge's face. He was about to kick Edge, but he caught the Hardy Boy's foot, but Jeff swung back and hit Edge with a reverse mule kick, knocking Edge to the ground.

Jeff got up and climbed the turnbuckles, but at the last second, Lita pulled her lover out of the ring.

But, out of no where, a mysterious person knocked had knocked Lita to the ground.

The person was wearing black booty shorts, a red corset that tied in the front and the strings appeared to be held together by clothes pins, her hair was straightened and black with deep, blood red streaks, she had black wrestling boots on her feet that went to just under her knees, she had heavy black makeup, particularly eyeliner and black nails. A black leather garter was on her right thigh, a finger-less glove was on her right hand and another finger-less glove, this one going up to her elbow and was tied up with blood red laces.

"Is it… could it be… is that Raven?!?" JR asked to no one in particular from the announce table.

Raven grabbed a handful of her dyed red hair and dragged Lita over to the announce table with one hand.

"It is!" shouted JR's color commentary partner, King.

"Our former Women's Champion, Raven… it appears that she is back!" JR said.

"And so are her puppies." King said. "Man does she look hot!"

Raven stood Lita straight up, grabbed hold of her neck, and choke slammed her through the announce table as JR and King stood up and looked a bit angry.

The whole time, Jeff was silently standing in shock as Raven decimated Lita.

Raven stalked over to Lilian Garcia and gestured for her to hand her a mic.

Once one was handed to her, she stalked back over to Lita and crouched down in front of her.

"Lita, in case you forgot… my name is Raven!" And I want my title back," she said and stood up straight, "bitch!"

She dropped the mic onto Lita's chest and her new song, 'Cemetery Drive' by My Chemical Romance blared through the arena.

She walked around the ring to the side where Jeff was standing next to a near unconsience Edge.

She looked into his dark green eyes and saw the shock that made his orbs look darker, maybe even fully black.

She never broke eye contact with him as she waked past him, once she was behind him, she began clapping hands with the fans as she made her way up the ramp and through the curtain.

Once she was behind the curtain, she took a deep breath and swiped her hand over her forehead, wiping the perspiration away.

She looked up and saw her old friend, her old lover, Shannon Moore.

"Shannon!" she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby." He whispered.

They broke apart and he held her away from him at arms length.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yeah, Raven, you do, you really do." Said someone behind her.

**XxXxXxX**

**Hey, guys, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it was mainly just a filler, but the next one will be a longer, I promise.**

**Please review!**

**-Leanne **


	6. Chapter 6: What is this, a soap opera?

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's note: what I put at the bottom of the last chapter, I said it was a filler, I wasn't really paying much, I only had about twenty minutes to type up the chapter before I had to go to work, and I forgot to backspace what was written down there. I am sorry about that, just please forget what was written, lol.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6: What is this, a fucking soap opera?:**

Rae turned to see Jeff standing right in front of the curtain; he was intently staring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked him coldly.

"Well, hello to you too, Raven." He said. "I have to talk to you… _in private_." He added the last bit with an emphasis towards Shannon.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She said and was about to walk away when Jeff grabbed her by the arm and turned her back towards him.

"Well, right now, I don't give a damn whether you want to talk to me or not!" He said. "Shannon, you're gonna have to excuse Rae and I…. We have to talk about something."

"Fuck no we don't!" she shouted.

"You know what, Rae, I don't fucking care!" He said and lifted her up over his shoulder, pressing a hand over her mouth.

She screamed, but his hand muffled the noise. She beat her fists onto his back, but he just grabbed them both with one of his large hands. She looked up desperately at Shannon, but he just shrugged. It was almost as if he had known that Jeff was going to do this.

He carried her away from the curtain, and from Shannon, down the hall and into his locker room. He set her down on the floor and closed the door behind them.

"What the fuck!" she shouted, her voice sounded angrier than he had ever heard it, but he was not intimidated.

"I'm sorry, I know that that was very irrational of me, but we really have to talk, as a matter of urgency…." He said.

"So you fucking kidnap me?!?"

"No…. Well, yes…. But you and I both have some explaining to do to each other."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I owe you an explanation and…." He began but Rae cut him off.

"You're damn right you owe me an explanation!" she said. "How could you betray me like that? I thought I loved you and that you had loved me, Jeff, but you go and make out with your fucking girlfriend! And after you had promised me that you would leave her… why?" she said, tears becoming visible in her eyes.

"Baby, you have to understand," he said and started to wrap his arms around her, but she forcefully pushed him away. "Please understand, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"Oh, yeah right… what the hell is this, a fucking soap opera?!?"

"Baby…."

She cut him of. "I am_ not_ your baby."

"Well, I'm not the only one who owes an explanation." Jeff said after a very silent and even more awkward minute.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, on a few of the final episodes of Viva La Bam, I have seen two little kids running around the house… and they were calling you mommy."

"So… surely I don't have to explain how to make a baby to you?" Rae said with a smug grin.

"No, believe me, you don't, but, you do have to explain to me how you had them, they are about five years of age, correct?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Good, than I was right, and you were in the WWE five years ago, so you obviously got knocked up around that time… but what I've noticed that, to me, stands out about them… they have our eyes."

"How could you possibly have seen their eyes, there have never been any zoom in's on their faces in the few times they've been on the show, and any time we're filming or I'm out for a skate demo, they're almost always with me… unless… oh shit, Knoxville's gonna die!" she screamed.

"Why is he gonna die?"

"I told him, no matter what Bam says, keep them in his hotel room… ooh I'm gonna kill them boys."

"Them?"

"Bam and Johnny."

"They have my dark green eyes with flecks of your icy blue ones." Jeff said, changing the subject back to the original. "They're my kids, aren't they?"

Rae was silent for a moment, her eyes glued to her feet.

"Jeff… they… you see, I…"

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"Yes! Okay, yes…! Jeff, you are the father of a set of twins… my children are yours!" she shouted.

Jeff looked at her; no expression was shown on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go, it's getting late and I gotta put them to bed. Tell you what…. Come to my room, it's 8117, in forty-five minutes. We'll talk than." She said and practically ran out of the room.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	7. Chapter 7: One on One Time

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if the lyrics to A La Nanita Nana is absolutely correct, and I'm not absolutely positive what it means, but just bear with me. In this chapter is what is the beginning of a slash pairing, you will fully find out who it is, although I think you all will get it.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 7: One on One Time:**

Rae began walking down the hallway toward her father's locker room after her encounter with Jeff.

Once she got to it, she knocked and walked in.

She found Jaeden and Breeah curled up on the leather couch and they were slowly falling asleep.

"Hey guys." She said in a quiet and calm yet cheery voice. "Where are Grandpa and Uncle Mark?"

"Grandpa's in the bathroom." Breeah said.

"And Uncle Mark's on the TV." Jaeden said.

"Aren't you two excited? Uncle Mark's on TV!" Rae said, trying to get them to seem happier, but she knew that they were tired.

"He's been on there before." Jaeden said with a small yawn.

Breeah yawned and her eye lids began to droop.

Rae walked over to the bathroom and banged her right fist on the wooden door.

"Dad, hurry up, I gotta put them to bed!" she yelled to him.

Just than, Mark came into the locker room.

"Hey lil girl." He said.

"Hey, get changed, now, they're tired."

"Why don't you just take them yourself?"

"Good idea, duh, why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself and walked over to the bathroom door. "Dad, I'm gonna take the twins back to the hotel. Mark's gonna drive you back."

"Hey, who said I was gonna do that?!?" Mark asked.

"You volunteered yourself."

"No I didn't."

"Well, you did now." She said. "Thank you and goodbye." She said, scooped up the kids and exited the room.

Once in the parking lot, she settled the kids in the back seat of her car, got in the driver's seat, and drove off to the hotel.

After a three-minute walk, Rae and the kids were in their hotel room and she was settling them in bed.

The kids had a little ritual to fall asleep, they would drink a small glass of milk, go to the bathroom, and than Rae would sing to them. A song that she remembered her mom used to sing to her during her childhood.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella_

Although they did not know what it meant, the calming song and Rae's voice soothed them and made them peaceful and they would fall asleep instantly.

About twenty minutes later, Glen came in and poured straight into bed.

By that time, Rae was already showered and in her pajamas, a Bam Element tee shirt with a HIM hoodie pulled over it and black boy shorts with skull and crossbones.

While she waited for Jeff to arrive, she busied herself by checking her voice mails on her cell phone. She had twenty-seven of them, each from her good friends Ryan Dunn and Brandon Novak.

All of the one's from Dunn consisted of him telling her, no commanding her to call him for an emergency. The final one from him saying that he was coming, that he know what hotel she was staying in because he had asked Glen. He was coming.

'_Why didn't dad tell me that Dunn called?_' she wondered to herself.

The calls from Novak consisted of him irrationally screaming, 'Rae, listen, no matter what Dunn's telling you, don't listen to him, don't believe him… I'm on my way.'

She noticed that his words were strangely slurred and his voice was an octave lower.

"This is just like when…" she whispered quietly to herself. "No, it couldn't be… could it… he's not… is he?"

A light knocking on the door interrupted her mumbling.

Expecting it to be Dunn or Novak, she jumped up and ran to the door. She threw it open and was surprised to see Jeff standing on the threshold of her door. It was than that she remembered that she had told him to drop by.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "You okay?"

"Ugh…. Yeah." She said quietly, her voice beginning to shake a bit. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about some friends of mine." Her voice rising slightly and regaining it's firmness.

"Who?"

She giggled slightly and just said, "Don't worry about, it's no one that you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, come in." she said, and stepped aside to allow his entry.

Jeff stepped in about three feet away from her as he closed the door.

An awkward silence fell over the former lovers.

"So… ugh," Jeff said, "You were amazing out there tonight."

"Thanks, you were pretty good yourself." She replied.

Another silence fell between them.

"Well… ugh, perhaps we should get down to business." She said and when she caught the look in his eyes she quickly added, "The kids."

"Right…."

She grabbed his hand, pressed a finger to her lips, a signal for silence, and led him to a closed door.

She opened it and walked in, him following close behind her.

It was a dark room, the only light coming from the open door. This stream of pale light led to a large bed. Inside this bed were two little forms, cuddled up next to each other. Little tuffs of blonde hair were sticking out of the blanket.

One of the forms began to move a bit and the adults quickly left the room so as not to wake them from their peaceful slumber.

"Why were they in such a big bed?" Jeff asked.

Rae could not help but giggle a bit at the randomness of this question and retorted, "They share with me."

"Rae, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Shoot."

"Ugh… have… ugh… have they ever called Bam… you know… daddy or… whatever?"

Rae was silent for a moment but said, "No. To them, Bam's always known as Uncle Bam or Bam-Bam, or whatever they feel like calling him…. Now, lemme ask you something.

"Okay."

"Do you even know their names?"

A slight blush came to his cheeks and he said, "No, I don't."

She could tell that he was rather embarrassed, so, before answering, she told him to sit down.

"Well, the boy is called Jaeden Cain Hardy…"

"Hardy?"

"Yes. I gave them your last name since you are their father, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I've just been thinking, maybe you gave them your last mane… or that perhaps their last name was Margera."

"Okay…. I'm getting very heavy vibes that you think that Bam and I got back together, and, possibly, are still together. Lemme ask you, has that thought ever crossed your mind?"

Jeff was silent for a moment but he said, "It might have."

"Well, lemme tell ya, I have not been with anyone since you." She said.

"And neither have I… anyway, what's Jaeden's sister's name?"

"Brianna Marie Hardy. But we call her Breeah…. Nicole helped me name them."

"Well, the two of you came up with beautiful names."

"Thank you."

Rae was surprised at how calm everything was between them at the moment. Yet, underneath the calmness was an undercurrent of anger.

And still, whenever he spoke, his southern accent made her heart melt, just as it always had. She felt that old attraction come back to the surface.

But, a small question kept ringing in her head…. 'Could she trust him?'

But a furious rapping on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Rae! Rae, it's Ryan! Open up!" Ryan Dunn shouted from the other side.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	8. Chapter 8:Dunn and Novak

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: Just so you all know, I do not own most of this scene and it has a whole ton of swearing.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 8: Dunn and Novak:**

"Hang on." Rae said to Jeff as she got up off the couch.

She opened the door and a man with red hair and a red beard, wearing a Cathedral tee shirt and jeans came into the room.

"Rae." He gasped. He was clearly out of breath. "You got my messages?"

"Yeah. Yeah I got 'em, now tell me what the fuck this is all about." She said as she eased Ryan into an armchair. She than walked over to the fridge and pulled out three beer bottles, handing one to Jeff and one to Ryan, opening the third one and taking a swig from it. She rarely touched beer and it was a shock to even see her with one in her hand, let alone drinking it. She replaced her seat on the couch next to Jeff.

"Oh… Rye, this is Jeff… Jeff this is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said politely.

"Same here, man." Ryan said nonchalantly as he took a long sip from his bottle.

"Jeff, sorry, but you're gonna have to hang on for a bit, okay?" Rae said. "Now, Dunn what is this huge emergency?"

"Well, I think Novak may be… using again." Dunn said with an angry growl. "You remember how hard we worked to get him off that shit?"

"What the- of course I do, but… what makes you think that?"

"Lemme tell you the whole story about what happened today and over the past few days this week."

"Please do."

"Alright, well, he was telling Ape a few days ago, 'tomorrow I'm getting a tattoo that says Never Again Heroin, tomorrow on my body, I'm getting it.'" Rae laughed quietly at Ryan's impersonation of Brandon's voice. "'Because that's how sure I am that I'm never fucking doin it again. I promised myself and I promised a lotta people.' So than he tells me and, ya know he and I have been having problems for a while." Rae nodded. "So I tell him, 'I don't give a flying fuck about your tattoo.'

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Rae said with a small chuckle.

"Cause, I was so fucking pissed off at him, he and I had a fight that day about his hygiene habits."

"Like you're one to talk." She scoffed.

Ryan chuckled a bit and said, "Shut up, Rae. Even you have to admit, I'm not nearly as bad as him."

"True, although, you're still a hard ass. Anyways, continue."

"Alright. So he says, 'That's fine, but I'm just telling you that that's something that would help me. Lemme tell you something, Rae, it doesn't mean Goddamn fuck if he gets a tattoo, like that's not- you're not gonna get him off fucking heroin if you're gonna go pay for a stupid fucking tattoo on his belly. It's not gonna change a damn thing."

"Right, I see where you're coming from with this, Dunn, but, just curious, what does the tat say?"

"It says 'no more fucking heroin'. So I told him that I don't want every time he comes back to fucking Baltimore, I have to fucking pat him down. So he says, 'And it shouldn't have to be like that. Ya know, I was once a professional skateboarder competing. Now look at me. I'm not proud of it. I… fuck…. So than he tells me to tell him what to do."

"Where the fuck was I during all this?" she asked.

"Dude, you were getting ready to leave, and we didn't want to muff everything up by telling you this. But, I need to talk to someone, and that someone is you." Dunn said and grasped her hand.

Dunn noticed the little flare of jealousy shoot up in Jeff's eyes and he said, "Don't worry man, I'm gay. The dude we're talking about is my boyfriend."

Jeff looked shocked at this information, but remained silent.

"Anyway, continue."

"Alright, so I overheard him talking to Bam and Dico in the dining room. So, Bam told him he was coming off all shady and shit. So, Novak emptied his pockets. Out came a pack of cigarettes, a phone card, tickets to some concert, and some weird receipt. Not that was only one pocket. So, Bam than asked him what was I in the other, nothing was in it, but Bam told him that if he was doing that shit in the house, with the twins there, he would kick him out. Than, he was taking a bus to Baltimore, that day you and Nicole were shopping for the twins. So we picked him up and you could just tell that he was completely wacked out on… whatever, quite frankly, I don't wanna know what. But he was completely twisted on something, so we're driving back and he's just talking to himself and was all sketched out." Rae nodded, showing her understanding. "We get back to the house; and the whole point of him coming to West Chester was to straighten his life out, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"That was, ya know, our idea, he come's to West Chester, he chills at Castle Bam. You and Bam's fucking family take care of him and he straightens out his life. So we found out that he had gone to a party and, there, he had gotten high. So, Bam found out and got more pissed than I think I have ever seen him. So he asked me why Bam was so ticked off. I told him, 'If I were Bam, I would be four times as pissed as him. The mother- fucker's taking you in, talking care of you, I'm… I'm what letting you in my house for fucking ten minutes, yeah, but, he's fucking talking care of you, taking you in, and you're fucking shitting on him'. So than I asked him what he had done three days ago at that party. He tells me that he hasn't done heroin for three days. I say, 'And you expect Bam and I to be fucking happy about that. He took you in fucking three months ago, man.' "

"How long ago was this, exactly?"

"About a month ago."

Again, there was a pounding on her door."

"Shut up, Ryan, I did _not_ get high today!" Novak shouted from the other side of the door.

Rae got up, opened the door, and inside came a man with dark brown hair, wearing a brown leather jacket, a white muscle shirt and black jeans.

"Sit your ass down." Rae said sternly, pointing to another armchair across from Dunn. "And be quiet, the kids are sleeping."

"What were you doin in the woods, today, Novak, there's no reason to fucking climb a tree. What were you fucking doin out there, Bran?"

"Well, I already told you, I was skating, did a kick- flip, couldn't land it. Threw my fucking board there. But I can tell you I…" Novak began.

"You did it twice." Dunn interjected.

"I told you, that's what happened."

"You did tow kick- flips and they both landed in the same fucking spot in the woods?!?"

"No… no I walked there to get my board and I cam back down."

"Ok. What was the second time?"

He turned his attention to Rae and said, "I saw him go in the woods, he was in there for, like tem minutes, he came back out and I'm watching, I'm like 'What the fuck?' And he starts skating out there again, goes in the woods again for like ten minutes and comes back out."

"I didn't go a second time." Novak persisted.

"You went a fucking second time!" He said as Novak lit a cigarette and took a small puff from it. Rae reached over and pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it, putting it between her lips.

"You went back to the ramp, you left, I sat there and watched you go back in the woods, Brandon." Dunn said sternly.

"No, there's when you came out and were like, what are you doin? And I walked back to the ramp and continued skating."

"You did it twice!" Dunn said. He turned his attention to Rae again and said, "Dude, I don't know what Novak was doin in the woods, but…. I hate to be negative, cause I love him and I would like to believe him, but I don't think it was anything good that he was doin in the woods."

"I just fucking tossed my board as far as I goddamn could." Novak said.

"Twice?" Rae asked.

"No, once."

"You were in the woods twice." Dunn interjected him.

"I was not in the woods twice."

Dunn sighed and began to raise his voice a bit, not going as far as he would like to go so as to wake the kids. "Brandon, you were in the fucking woods twice, man!"

"Dude, I didn't go in the woods twice, I went once. I did, Ryan, I threw my fucking board as far as I could in the woods."

Again, Dunn's attention was on Rae.

"Like, how far could he possibly have thrown that fucking skateboard to have to spend ten minutes in the woods finding it?"

"Right…. Novak, lemme see you're pockets." Rae said.

"Search every pocket you wanna search, Rae." Novak said as he stood up and spread his arms up.

"Where the fuck is the shit at?" Dunn asked.

"I got rid of the rest of it that I had, I been trying to tell you." Novak said. "You believe me or no?"

"What about that little baggie?" Dunn asked.

"I don't have any baggies."

"You did! You went in the bathroom, you had a little plastic baggie, and it's not a fucking zip lock." Dunn said.

This whole time, Rae had been searching Novak's pockets with him standing in front of his chair.

"It was Newport's."

"Dude, it wasn't a fucking pack of Newport's, man."

"There the only cigarettes I have, alright?"

"It wasn't fucking cigarettes!"

Novak decided to help Rae on her search, he put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out it's contents.

"What's that?" Rae asked, pointing to one of the objects in Novak's right hand.

"What's that, dip shit?!?" Dunn asked angrily.

Rae felt angry tears sting her eyes as she grabbed the syringe from his hand. "What the fuck is that?!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

She felt so angry.

She threw it to the ground and shoved Brandon with full force into the wall, leaving a large indent in it.

She and Dunn ran out, leaving Jeff alone with Novak.

Jeff sat staring at the younger man who was leaning against the wall Rae had shoved him into, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Jeff couldn't help but to pity him. He seemed just as he was when he would get high all those years ago. Suddenly an idea of how to help out this man came into his head.

If Rae and Dunn would allow him, Jeff would try to help Brandon overcome his addiction.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	9. Chapter 9: A New Rehab

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 9: A New Rehab:**

"I've got to go find them." Jeff said. "Gotta make sure they don't do anything that they'll regret."

"Yeah, go…." Novak said quietly, keeping the focus of his eyes onto his folded hands.

Jeff got up off the couch and into the hall.

He didn't have to search far, however, for Dunn and Rae were huddled in a corner right down the hall.

He walked over to them and saw Rae curled up to Dunn with her head gently resting on his chest.

"I've got an idea to help your friend." Jeff said as he took a seat on the floor next to the West Chester natives.

"And that would be?" Dunn asked.

"Well, ya see, I had a drug problem about eight years ago, I had real bad addiction to heroin, just like him. But, I overcame it, without rehab. I think I might be able to help him."

"Jeff, would you seriously do that?" Rae asked, sitting up and looking Jeff in the eye, yet she was still wrapped in Dunn's arms.

"Of course." Jeff replied.

Rae got out of her hold with Dunn and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck.

Jeff smiled, really smiled, for the first time in a long time and put one of his hands on her lower back and the other he wrapped around her waist.

Rae melted into his arms and she held him tighter.

"Ugh, guys." Dunn said, ruining the moment. "We should probably go talk to Brandon."

"Right." Jeff said and they broke apart.

Once they were in the room, they found Novak curled in a ball with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Bran, listen, we came up with an idea, well, actually, Jeff here thought of it, but still…" Rae said.

"I'm not going back to rehab; that place is like hell on earth, they're all peppy and happy-go-lucky." Novak said with a small sniffle.

"We're not sending you to rehab." Rae said. "We're…" she told him of Jeff's idea.

"So, I'm going on the road with you?" Novak asked.

"Yup, you'll be staying in my hotel rooms with me, my dad, and the twins." Rae said.

"Now, Bran, I'm gonna drive back to West Chester to pack you some clothes and stuff." Dunn said. "Rae, I'm taking your car." He added.

"Bull shit… no you're not."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. 1. You have to take your car back home. 2. You're the worst fucking driver in the world! You're not gonna drive my car, that cost more than everything you own, back to West Chester, in the middle of the night.

"Fine. We need someone to drive Novak's car back though." Dunn said.

"I'll settle that. Be right back." Rae said and exited the hotel room.

She came back about ten minutes later, dragging a very tired and rather pissed off looking Mark behind her.

"Why the fuck do I have to?" He whined stubbornly.

"Because, I told you to, _and_ I'll let you call me _shortie_ all you want for a whole day."

He yawned and muttered, "Deal."

The sight in the room lifted Rae's mood considerably.

Novak and Dunn were hugging, Novak muttering, "I'm sorry."

The door to the other room opened and out came Jaeden in his little HIM tee shirt.

"Mommy, I need a drink…. Uncle Dunn! Uncle Novak!" He shouted and ran into Novak's arms.

"Hey bud." Novak said.

"How's it lil man?" Dunn said.

Rae glanced at Jeff and saw him staring intently at the little boy.

Jaeden appeared not to recognize Jeff without his ring attire, which relieved Rae immensely.

"Uncle Dunn! Uncle Novak!" came a little scream from the room that Jaeden had come out of. A few seconds later, Breeah came out of the room in her little CKY tee shirt and she said, "Where?"

"Over here, Bree." Dunn said.

"Yay!" she shrieked and ran into Dunn's arms.

"We haven't seen you guys in forever!" Jaeden exclaimed.

"You guys just saw us this morning." Novak said.

"That was forever ago." Breeah said.

"What's all the yelling about?" Glen asked, clamoring out of his room in a Kane tee shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. "Novak, Dunn, what're you two doing here?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, daddy, go back to bed." Rae said.

"Fine with me." He said and disappeared behind his door.

"Alright, well, we'd better get going, at this rate, we'll be back with Novak's stuff by about nine in the morning." Dunn said.

"Aight." Jeff said.

"Be careful." Novak said to Dunn.

"I will, am I ever not?" Dunn said sarcastically and handed Breeah to her mother.

Dunn and Mark left.

"Alright you two, back to bed." Rae said to the twins.

"Aww." The groaned in unison.

"March." Rae ordered, pointing to the room.

Once they were in there, Jeff said, "Well, I guess I'd better get going, it was nice meeting you, Novak." He held out his hand for Novak to shake.

Novak shook his hand and said, "Nice meeting you too, man."

"I'll walk you." Rae said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" he asked as they approached the door.

"We already settled on you helping…" she began.

"Not that." He cut her off. "the kids. I want you to decide what's gonna happen to them." He said. "Take all the time you need. But, I want you to know… I never stopped loving you." He added and left.

"Rae, where do you want me to stay?" Novak asked.

"Uhm, hang on." She said and disappeared in the linen closet, her mind still swirling with Jeff's final words. She pulled out a blanket and pillow and tossed them to him. "On the couch for now." She said. "Good night."

"Rae?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He said and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But, you're on thin ice mister."

"That guy, Jeff, he really likes you. I could tell by the was he looked at you."

"Good night, Novak."

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	10. Chapter 10: A Sign?

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 10: A Sign?:**

Jeff was lying in bed; he felt something next to him and whatever it was, it move around a bit, than settled with a hand resting on his chest.

His eyelids flew open and came to rest on a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Rae?" he asked, very confused.

"Good morning, Jeff." She said with a sleepy smile.

"What…. How…?" he began.

"Shh, the kids will be up at any moment." She whispered, that beautiful smile never leaving her lips.

"What…? I don't understand."

"Shh… all you need to understand is that I love you." He was confused as ever, but her words melted his heart. He leaned down and was about to kiss her soft lips, when a muffled, high-pitched shriek sounded from a distant room.

They shot out of bed, Rae tying a silky black robe around her body. Jeff was shocked to find himself completely nude, he found a pair of boxer shorts on the floor and slipped them on.

Not knowing where he was going, he just followed Rae down the hall and into a room.

The sight inside the room frightened him more than anything he had ever seen.

A huge man had Jaeden and Breeah wrapped in his arms, his bulbous hand clenched over Jaeden's neck and a gun pointed to the temple of Breeah's head.

"Ethan, what the fuck do you think you are doing?!?" Rae shouted. It was her former father, or rather, the man who thought he was her father.

"Oh… nothing, really… just meeting my grandchildren." He said with an evil smirk.

"Let them go or I'll…" Jeff began.

"Or you'll what… you know what… Raven, I've changed my mind." He said and pushed Jaeden towards them. He ran into Jeff's arms.

"Daddy." The little boy sobbed.

Jeff's heart melted at the sound of his son's word, but he was brought back to earth by the scratchy sound of Ethan's voice.

"You know what, Raven, I've decided… you've never really wanted to be my daughter. But it's alright, you can be easily replaced." Ethan said. He grabbed a handful of Breeah's blonde hair and jerked her head to the left. "Would you like that my dear… Breeannah, is it?"

Breeah reached her face out a bit and bit Ethan's large nose, causing him to shout and release his vice grip on the little girl.

Breeah quickly ran into her mother's arms.

There was a quick clicking sound, Rae quickly pulled Breeah behind her, the next thing any of them heard was a loud, ear piercing bang.

Jeff looked and saw Rae lying on the floor, a pool of her own blood beginning to form beneath her.

He looked up to see the gun pointed at him. Everything went black.

**XxXxXxX**

Rae shot up in the bed, cold sweat dripping down her pale skin. The sheets below her were damp because of her perspiration.

She gasped and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Relax, Rae…. It was just…. Just a dream…. It was just one horrible nightmare." She told herself over and over again.

But it had seemed so real.

In the room down the hall, the youngest Hardy Boy was sitting up in his bed after having the same evil nightmare that Rae had just endured.

Their minds were on each other.

Could this dream be a sign?

If so, what could it mean?

In the dream, they were obviously together and happy. A family, the parents and the children…. But what of Rae's murder… and than Jeff's… what could it all mean?

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	11. Chapter 11: No Sleep

**A Raven Smiles **

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting. **

**XxXxXxX **

**Chapter 11: No Sleep: **

Rae tried and tried her hardest to fall back asleep that night, but each time she closed her eyes, images of her nightmare kept appearing in her mind.

"Fuck it." She muttered under her breath after her third failed attempt at a peaceful slumber.

She climbed out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into a white muscle shirt with a black heartagram on the breasts, black boy shorts, and black and blue Adio sneakers. She looked at the tiny clock on the screen of her phone. It read 4:15 AM.

"Not too bad…" Rae whispered to herself. "I'm just gonna have forty-five extra minutes of workout time, that's all."

She tiptoed into the living room, being extra careful not to wake up Novak, knowing that if he didn't get a fair amount of sleep, he would have such a murderous migraine that it would kill just to open his eyes, and she walked into the hall.

After about a five-minute walk, she came into the gym and was relieved to find it completely empty. She tied her hair into a messy bun and walked over to the punching bag.

Rae slugged her fist as hard as she could toward the large red punching bag. It shook on it's chains and when it swung back toward her, she swung her fist back at it, making it rotate a bit. She was imagining that it was Ethan, and she enjoyed every minute of kicking his fat ass.

After about twenty minutes of slugging the punching bag back and forth, her fists were beginning to throb in pain and her body was shimmering with perspiration.

She was about to punch it again, when a hand grabbed her fist, right on top of her sore knuckles, making a wave of pain course through her hand.

"Fuck!" She screamed and whipped around and was about to strike the offender behind her, but when she saw it was Jeff, she calmed a bit, but not much.

"There some reason your beating the shit out of an innocent punching bag that has never done anything to you?" he asked with am amused smirk.

"It's… just… nothing…."

"What you doin' down here at four thirty-five in the mornin'?"

"Can't sleep." She said plainly.

"Me neither. Why can't you sleep?"

"I keep having the same bad dream over and over again, you?"

"Same. Ya wanna come up to my room for a cup of coffee or somethin?"

"Sure." Rae said, the pain in her fist now subsiding, but a new and sharper one began to catch her attention. "Ahh, I think I threw my shoulder out." She pressed her hand to her right shoulder and rolled her arm around, but that only made it hurt worse.

"Here." Jeff said, he stepped behind her and began massaging her right shoulder. "You're a bit tense." He began working her other shoulder, moving his thumbs to the middle of her back, in between her shoulder blades. She moaned quietly.

"Wow, didn't think I'd get to hear you make that sound again." Jeff said with a smirk.

"I would reply with a witty statement, but you're way too good doing this, so I'll just remain silent." Rae said with another moan.

Jeff chuckled. "That wasn't exactly silent."

"Shut up." Rae said with a small giggle.

"Tell ya what, darlin, why don't we just go up to my room, and while we have that coffee, I'll continue… rubbin' ya down." Jeff said.

She turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Won't lead to nothin, I swear." He said. '_Unless ya want it to._' He thought.

"Alright." She said, still suspicious but not being able to pass up his offer.

Once they were in his hotel room, he put on the coffee and he continued rubbing her shoulders.

Her skin was just as soft as it used to be, maybe, if possible, softer.

"You got some now tats." He said.

"Yup." She replied, "So, how've you been?"

"Alright, I've missed you though, Rae." He said as he paused his rubbing to pour the hot coffee into two black mugs, handing one to her. "We need to talk."

"We already did, earlier."

"But we didn't get to finish… you know damn well that we have to talk more, Rae."

**XxXxXxX **

**Please review! **

**Leanne **


	12. Chapter 12: It's Hard to Love

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 12: Its Hard to Love:**

"What do we need to talk 'bout?" she asked and hopped onto the counter of the kitchenette. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, earlier you said that I owed you an explanation…. That I had betrayed you…. When I tried to explain it to you, you refused to believe me… and ya ran off" Jeff said.

"Well, you have to admit, what you said was pretty unbelievable…" she began.

"-But it was the truth, Rae, it is the truth." He said, cutting her off. "I love you, I would die for you. I always have loved you. And tonight, I had dream, a wonderfully horrible dream. We were together, but…" he couldn't get the ending out. It hurt.

"-Ethan came…" She finished for him.

"How'd you know that?"

"Uhm… it kinda… sorta… happened in my dream, too."

"Do you think… but… no… it's not possible."

"We couldn't have dreamt the same thing, could we?"

"Apparently we did."

"Jeff… my dream… it didn't exactly have a happy ending."

"Neither did mine."

"What could this mean for us?"

Jeff was silent, he was staring Rae straight into her addictive ice blue eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, almost at a scary level. To most people, they just looked like a silvery- gray, sometimes people would say they were blue but that depended largely on the weather, but Jeff knew better, he knew Rae's eyes were both silvery-gray and blue. Her face was absent of make up except for her eyes which were ringed with eyeliner, which just did more to accent the light color of her eyes. Silvery-gray spikes radiated our from the pupil, the gray slowly faded into a pale, icy blue and a band of dark blue encircled it all, as if it was holding the color in. The entire iris was flecked with different shades of blue along with a few randomly scattered white flecks. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and they had haunted his dreams for the five years that they were apart, they were still in the back of his mind, but seeing them up close for the first time in such a long time felt amazing.

"Rae?"

"Hmm?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss began to gain more heat, Rae s backed into the counter. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip savoring the familiar feeling of her lip rings against his tongue, she moaned and opened her mouth to allow his entry. He swirled his tongue around hers, enjoying the feel, loving the taste. Old heat, old feelings came rushing to the both of them in a matter of moments as the tips of their tongues met and pressed together.

Rae's eyes opened wide. Realization of what was going on swept over her. She quickly pulled away, her breath came in quick, heavy gasps.

"I-I'm sorry… I… I…"

"Rae…" Jeff said in a deeper, husky voice. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I shouldn't have kissed you… but I had to see…"

"See what?"

"If that attraction… that feeling, that pure passion was still there… and I think that you'll agree… it was."

"I… I don't know." Rae said.

"Oh I think you do."

"I… I gotta go… the twins should be up soon." She lied. She didn't want to lie to him, but she had to get out of there.

"Rae, it's five in the morning."

"Ya, but sometimes, they wake up early, see ya later, Jeff." Rae said quickly and practically ran from the room before he could stop her.

She ran straight to her room and when she reached it, she slipped the card key into its slot, pulled it back out, and barged in the door.

Once inside, she let out a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. She held her fingers to her lips, still dark and swollen due to the kiss that she and Jeff had shared.

"Don't give in, don't give in." she whispered to herself.

"Rae." Came Novak's tired voice from the couch, "You ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine, why?" she lied. She was disappointed in herself, she seemed to be lying a lot, and her day had only just begun.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're holding you lips and tears are welled up in your eyes/" Novak said. He sat up and patted the spot beside him. "C'mon, sit with me."

Rae walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Of course, he knew about everything that happened before the birth of the twins, so she told him what had just happened in Jeff's hotel room. "It's times like these that I kinda miss my relationships with Steve-o, Knoxville, but most of all with Bam."

"What are you saying, do you wanna go back with one of them?"

"No…. No… I just… everything was so much easier back than."

"I know, Rae, I know, but you have to face this sooner or later… you have to face him. You can't keep running away… like you did."

"I know, Dream Seller… I know… it's just hard."

"What's so hard about it?"

"It's hard to love… It's hard to love in general."

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	13. Chapter 13: A New Storyline

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 13: A New Storyline:**

One week had passed and Raven had successfully avoided Jeff, not making any contact with him of any kind. It had been hard, but she succeeded.

She was sitting in catering with her father, Novak and the twins.

"Jaeden, stop flicking cereal at your sister." Glen said.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Jaeden said with a giggle.

Rae looked to see little bits of Luck Charms sticking to Breeah's cheek. She wiped them off with her napkin. Once they were off Breeah stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Haha you got in trouble!" she taunted.

Jaeden stuck his tongue out at Breeah.

"No fighting!" Rae told them.

"Sorry mama." The twins said.

Rae smiled at them. "It's okay."

"I've got the scripts for tonight." Mark said from behind Rae.

Rae picked Breeah up and set her on her lap so Mark had a place to sit.

He sat and handed scripts to Rae and Glen.

She glanced at it and flicked a bit of Breeah's Lucky Charms at Jaeden, but she missed and flicked the cereal in Mark's face.

She quickly returned her attention to her script, acting like she had no idea what had happened.

"What?!?" she exclaimed after she read her part for that night.

"Yes!" Glen said. "Brothers of Destruction are back, baby!" He clapped hands with his best friend, huge smiles plastered on the men's faces.

"Daddy, take a look at page eight." Rae said.

Glen gave her a confused look and flipped to the page. He read for a moment and when he reached the spot, his eyes bulged out of his skull.

"What the?!?" he practically shouted.

"Ya." Rae said.

"Gimme that." Mark said, snatching the script from Glen's hand.

"Didn't you read it already?" Rae asked.

"Nah. I thought you would read it to me tonight for a bed time story." Mark said.

"Fat chance! Show's tonight, ya know." Rae said.

"Ya. But I love afternoon naps." Mark said with a smirk.

"Oh, go lay down." Glen said.

"Only if Rae joins me." Mark said.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"No!" Rae and Glen exclaimed in unison.

"Don't tease me like that." Mark said.

"Hey. Did you guys see this?" Randy asked, walking up to their tabled followed by Jeff, Matt, and Nicole.

"Ya." Rae said.

They pulled up chairs and sat down.

"This is completely ri-god damn-diculius." Rae said.

"Actually, I like it." Randy said with a grimace.

"You would." Rae said.

"Well, I think this is Vince's best idea yet." Randy said.

"Hey, didn't Stephanie write it?" Nicole asked.

"Who gives a shit?" Matt said. "Point is, someone wrote it. And it is an alright idea." He added.

"What do you think, Jeff?" Rae asked.

"I think it pretty much sucks."

"Lemme see it." Novak said. Rae handed him the script.

"He read it and was clearly confused, he said, "So… Rae… and Randy.… This is just on TV, right?"

"Ya."

"Well, I don't think it would work." Jeff said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"Well, the playboy of the WWE with the demon of the WWE's gothic daughter, and than…" Jeff began.

"-Well, we'll just have to see how it'll all work out." Rae said with a smile, cutting him off.

**XxXxXxX**

**Ok, I know that chapter pretty much sucked major ass, but I'm kinda at a loss for this story, but I know how I want it to end, it's just the journey to that excellent ending that is leaving me flabbergasted. I'm on chapter fifteen in my notebook, and I think that there will only be a few more chapters after that.**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	14. Chapter 14:The Playboy and The Punk Girl

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 14: The Playboy and The Punk:**

Rae was standing behind the curtain with Jeff and Glen. They were teaming up to take on Rated RKO that night on RAW and Rae was going to be in their corner. She was wearing a black bra with a long sleeved dark blue fish lace top pulled over it, her usual black finger-less leather glove on her right hand, baggy cargo pants and black Adio sneakers.

Jeff's music began and he burst through the curtain on his cue. After about two and a half minutes, Kane's music began playing and he and Raven stalked through the curtain on their cue.

The pyros on the edge of the stage burst into flames and they could hear the crowd screaming and cheering for them. Jeff was standing at the bottom of the ramp, stretching his arms and throwing his head back, rolling his neck. Randy, Edge, and Lita were on the far side of the ring.

Kane and Raven stalked to the canvas. Kane grabbed the top rope and used it as leverage to pull himself onto the canvas, Raven following suit, he stepped over the top rope like it was nothing and she ducked under the middle rope, Jeff sliding under the bottom rope.

Kane stalked over to Randy and Edge, who cowered away in fear. Raven jumped onto the turnbuckle and signaled 'rock on' to the crowd, who cheered for her.

She jumped down and saw Orton eyeing her. She gave him a death glare as she ducked under the middle rope and leapt off the canvas.

About twenty minutes into the match, Kane and Jeff were dominant, but the strange thing was, Edge and Orton did not appear to care too much, they weren't even trying.

Finally, Kane was on the outside, beating the holy hell out of Edge while Jeff and Orton in a pinning predicament. He just hit the Twist of Fate and was climbing up the ropes to hit the Swanton Bomb when someone pushed him off the ropes. Raven looked to see Dave Bautista standing there with a smug look on his face. Triple H was standing behind him, a matching grin on his face.

Of course, the ref was too busy trying to break Kane and Edge apart, so he didn't see a damn thing.

"Ref!" Randy screamed.

The ref turned around and counted three.

"What the hell's the big idea?!?" Raven screamed in Batista's face.

He just looked down at her, his facial expression never changing, the crowd jeered.

Triple H stalked over to Kane and beat him until he could no longer stand. Raven ran to her father's attacker and jumped on his back.

Before she could do any real damage, however, she was pulled into the vice grip of Randy Orton.

He pushed her into the ring and quickly got in behind her and locking her back in his arms. Triple H, Edge, and Batista got in the ring, Hunter held a mic to his lips and said calmly into it, "We are, the new and improved, Evolution!"

"That's right!" Batista said into a mic of his own. "Now, you're all probably wondering why we decided to attack Kane and Jeff Hardy before announcing this…. Well, it's very simple…. That monstrous demon, "He pointed at the near unconscious Kane, "kidnapped my daughter," He pointed to Raven, "when she was young. Now, I've been sitting at SMACKDOWN! watching her, knowing she seemed familiar. Once I heard her name, Raven, I knew she was my daughter. I devised a plan, and right when I was about to execute that plan, Raven left. I've been waiting around for her triumphant return…. Now I can finally put my plan into action!"

Suddenly, all the lights were switched off, but were back on in the next few seconds and The Undertaker was standing just behind Orton, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

A look of realization came over Orton's face and he, Batista, Edge, and Triple H got out of the ring as quick as they could.

Undertaker helped his niece back to her feet as Kane managed to get into the ring, rolling under the bottom rope. Taker picked up one of the mics that had been left in the ring. He pressed it to his lips and said, "Batista, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He looked in the direction of the four men as they slowly stumbled backwards up the ramp. "I was there the day Raven was born, the day her mother died, as has been her father, her _real _father, my younger brother, Kane! So, I suggest that you get your facts straight before you open your mouth, which goes to all of you, Evolution!" He dropped his mic and the first menacing gong of his music sounded.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review! **

**Leanne **


	15. Chapter 15: Drunk on Shadows

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's Note: The title of this chapter and the song in it is owned by my favorite band, HIM.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 15: Drunk on Shadows:**

"I don't like this storyline." Rae complained as she, Glen, Jeff, and Mark got behind the curtain to find Dave, Paul, and Randy waiting for them. Adam had left, thank God!

"I don't even look like you!" Rae said.

"Well, I don't know, I can kinda see the resemblance." Paul said as they headed back to Glen's locker room.

"_Hey_!" She's _my _daughter!" Glen said.

"I realize that, I'm just saying, their eyes are kinda the same."

"Just shut up, you don't even know what you're saying, I have my dad's eyes." Rae said.

They got to Glen's locker room and immediately, Rae's cell phone began ringing.

She grabbed it, flipped it open, and put it on speaker so that she could dig through her duffel bag to find her clothing. She set it on the coffee table and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart." Said a deep, heavily accented voice.

"Ville?" she asked with a smile.

Jeff felt flares of jealousy ignite within him at her excitement and that this person had called her 'sweetheart'.

"What's up?" she asked.

The line disconnected and the door to the locker room opened. A tall, pale man walked in, followed by Bam Margera.

"Wille Walo!" Rae exclaimed and ran into the pale man's arms.

"Whoa." Came Nicole's voice from behind them. She and Matt walked in. "What are you guys doin here, Ville, ain't you supposed to be in Finland doing… Finnish… rock star… things."

"Well, we came with cameras, too. Frantz and Seppo want a music wideo." Bam replied, using their name for HIM's music videos, as he and Rae hugged.

"Have anything in mind?" Nicole asked.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Rae asked.

"You. Actually." Bam corrected her. "I have a plan for 'Drunk on Shadows'."

"When are ya filming?" Nicole inquired.

"Sometime this week, hopefully." Bam answered. "Really, whenever Rae and Valo want."

"But, wait, why me?" Rae asked.

"Because, I don't feel like looking for some bitch, and I needed someone hot, so, when last week's RAW came on, I saw you, and realized that you'd be perfect for the wideo."

"Fine. Can we start filming tomorrow?" Rae asked.

"Ya. That's perfect for me." Ville added.

"And, just so ya know, we're gonna do a making of the video cause those are usually better than the video itself." Bam said.

**XxXxXxX**

Bam, Ville, Frantz, Seppo, and the rest of HIM, Linde, Mige, Gas, and Burton crashed in Rae's hotel room with she, Novak, and the twins.

Rae woke up bright and early the next day and, of course, everyone else was still asleep. She turned on a dim light so that she could see what she was doing, but dim enough so that it didn't wake anyone up. Ville was on the couch so he was in fair condition for the wideo. She strapped a guitar around her and placed Linde's amplifier on the coffee table near Ville's head. She had the guitar millimeters away from his face. She began to play the 'Wings of a Butterfly' intro, punching down as she strummed with poor quality playing, making sure her fist came in contact with his head. He groaned "Ow!" every time her fist made contact.

Punching down one final time, she jumped down and ran out of the room. Fast.

When she came back, she saw Ville rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Walo, forgot to take off my rings." She laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

Blowing up wards at a piece of loose hair, Rae tried, unsuccessfully, to entertain herself. For almost five hours, a bunch of Bam's hired workers had been moving cameras, adjusting lights, and setting up HIM's band equipment in a local, private cemetery. The 'Drunk on Shadows' music video was about a girl, who Rae had to portray, unfortunately, and her dearly departed love, who Ville played. In summary, she was haunted by the reminisce of her love, drunk on the dark memories of his death, or 'Drunk on Shadows'.

What most people didn't know, was that Ville and Rae had been together in the past, but were now strictly friends.

Bam had just finished barking orders to a crane-guy. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Gas, you wanna play the girl? You'd be _quite_ a pretty girl." Rae told Gas. He looked like he was actually thinking about playing the girl.

"Rae, shut up and finish getting your make-up on." Bam said.

"Yes, _mother_!" Rae grumbled, getting her face painted white so she looked more like a corpse than she already naturally did.

"Ok, Rae, uh, put on a sad face and stand by that tombstone over there." Frantz told her. She nodded, walking over to a gorgeous gray marble tombstone that was surrounded by a spooky black-iron gate.

Opening the gate, she sat down on her knees in front of the tombstone, a giant frown across her face. One of the hired women had given her a dew-spotted, blood red rose. She lit a cigarette, hoping to get a smoke in before the cameras started rolling.

She used to smoke pretty heavily, but she had quit a few months before her mother died. She hardly ever smoked now, only one occasion.

"Okay! Roll cameras! Roll song!" Bam said. Rae could hear the whirring of the crane as the camera was quickly lowered below the trees. The camera looked down at her on an angle and zoomed in, getting a perfect mug shot. The cigarette was still in her mouth and she faced the camera, letting the cig fall out and onto the ground.

"We could've avoided having to re-shoot this if you kept that in your mouth and didn't look into the camera!" Bam told her. She made a face. "I saw that."

"Shut up and re-shoot your shot." Rae groaned.

"Please, Rae, I don't want a long day." Ville said.

'Fine. I'll do it so that Ville's not miserable.' Rae thought.

Again, she looked down at the tombstone, frowning, and again she heard the whirring of the crane as it lowered the camera, getting the mug shot again. Deja vu.

Acting casual, she dropped the rose in front of the tombstone and stood up. She walked down the unpaved path of the cemetery. Looking up, she noticed a car was coming and she quickly jumped out of the way.

"Cut!" Bam shouted. The first car was soon followed by more cars, all of which were black. They soon realized that it was a funeral. Rae walked over to Bam and Frantz. They stood silent and looking at her.

"Haha! I didn't ruin it this time!" Rae exclaimed, pointing at Bam in an antagonizing manner.

"Ten thousand dollars are being wasted because of this funeral delay." Frantz said.

"It shouldn't be a funeral, it should be a FUNeral!" Rae exclaimed. "Where are all the clowns and the elephants? It can be like the circus!"

**XxXxXxX About a week later…**

Bam, Rae, and Ville were sitting, back to back to back on a hotel bed in California where RAW was going to be the next night. They were passing a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's around in a circle. Nicole, Novak, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon were also in the room. Jaeden and Breeah were in another hotel room with Glen and Mark. Nicole, Novak, Matt, and Shannon were passed out on random surfaces of the room, Jeff being the only somewhat sober one.

"What are we here for again?" Bam asked.

"Three reasons. Because we're done filming now. RAW's here tomorrow night. And, most importantly, we're allowed to drink again!" Rae said, taking another swig of Jack Daniel's. "Whoo."

"I feel like being destructive." Bam yawned, throwing the now-empty Jack Daniel's bottle against a wall and falling back to go asleep. His snores could be heard a few short minutes later.

"Goodnight." Ville said, laying his head on Rae's stomach.

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone was sitting in Glen's dressing room.

The twins had really warmed up to Jeff and they were currently playing with him.

Rae came into the locker room with a disc in her hand.

"After my match tonight, they're gonna play the wideo." She said.

"Who're you wrestling?" Jeff asked.

"Mickie. Should be a good match." She smiled. "It's for the number one contender spot."

"You're on your way back up, babe!" Novak said.

Rae smiled in his direction. She loved when he was like this. When he didn't feel the need to get high. He would always have a smile on his face and he was just in an all and all better mood.

He had been doing great with his recovery. Rae wasn't sure what Jeff had been doing with Novak, but whatever it was, she appreciated every bit of it.

"Rae, you might wanna go change, you're gonna have to be out there in twenty minutes." Glen said.

"Oh shit!" Rae exclaimed. She rushed over to the twins, planted two little kisses on their cheeks and said, "Be good for Jeff, Grandpa, and Uncle Novak, ok?"

"Ok, mommy." They said in unison.

Rae rushed from the room and into the Diva's locker room.

**XxXxXxX**

Rae stood and looked herself in the mirror and she looked good!

She was wearing a black leather corset top tied in the front, the strings looked as if they were held together by the safety pins that were actually just pinned in random spots, her signature leather glove, a black choker necklace with an ankh dangling from it. _**(A/N: For those of you who don't know what an ankh is, it's one of those crosses with a circle thing on top, to put it into descriptive perspective, it's often used with The 69 Eyes.)**_A short black and white plaid miniskirt, and black knee-high wrestling boots. Her hair was dyed it's usual black and red and she had on heavy, drooling, black eyelinerand equally drooling, black eye shadow.

"Hey Rae." Said a voice behind her. Rae turned to see Mickie James.

"Hey Mick, you look great!" Rae said. It was true, she really did look good, as she usually did. Rae loved how Mickie didn't have to wear skanky clothes that are barely existent, and yet she still maintained that sex appeal that every diva had to have. She was wearing a white tank top with a light pink short sleeved pullover to cover her shoulders, a white miniskirt with a light gray fuzzy belt, and white boots.

"Thanks, so do you."

The ladies headed down to the curtain area. After a few minutes, Mickie's music hit and she burst through the curtain for her normal energetic entrance.

Rae would never say anything, but Mickie's music annoyed the crap out of her.

She waited a few moments before the first drum beats of 'Cemetery Drive' by My Chemical Romance played and she stalked through the curtain and the roar of the crowd greeted her ears. She threw up her arms, her hands signaling 'rock on' before setting them down, setting the pyros on the stage directly behind her aflame.

She took a deep breath and strode down the ramp, a small smile replacing her usual scowl.

She clapped hands with a few fans as she ran the rest of the way down the ramp. She grabbed the bottom rope, using it to help her up onto the canvas. She ducked under the middle rope, stalked over to the middle of the ring, rose her arms, and dropped them, bending down slightly when she did, setting the pyros that were taped to the ring posts aflame.

She ran over to the turnbuckle, jumped onto the middle rope, stood up straight and signaled 'rock on' to the crowd. She leaped down and faced her opponent.

As the ref, Mike Ciodia, called for the bell to start the match, the girls locked up in the middle of the ring.

**XxXxXxX**

The match had been going on for about eight minutes now and Raven so far had the upper hand.

She was waiting for Mickie to stand up and when she did, Raven grabbed her throat. Raven threw Mickie's arm over her shoulder, lifted her, and threw her to the canvas. The crowd was going wild.

Raven rushed over to the near unconsience Mickie and covered her for the three count.

The crowd erupted as Raven sat up and her music played. She stood up and Mike Ciodia held up her hand in victory.

She ran onto he turnbuckle and signaled 'rock on'. When she leaped off, the pyros on the ring posed were set aflame.

She walked over to Mickie, who was beginning to sit up. Raven held out her hand and helped Mickie up. They shook hands and Mickie rolled under the bottom rope.

Raven walked over to the side of the ring and held her arm out for a mic. Once one was placed in her hand, she stood in the middle of the ring.

She held the mic to her lips once her music stopped, but she couldn't get a word out because the crowd's cheers were so loud.

"Shh!" she said with a smile.

She laughed when the crowd got louder.

"Shh!" she said again.

After about a minute and a half, the crowd had quieted down enough that she could be heard and she pressed the mic to her lips again.

"Whoo! Man, it's good to compete again! Now, first of all, no, I'm not here to talk about what happened with Batista last week, quite frankly, I don't give a rat's ass about that. Now, I'm here to announce that over the course of the past week, I have been filming with my favorite band ever… HIM." A pop from the crowd. "My good friend, Bam Margera," another pop from the crowd, "came to me and told me that he had a concept and wanted me to be the lead girl. So, here it is, HIM's newest single, 'Drunk on Shadows'." She rose her arm in the direction of the titan tron.

The camera started off with a top shot of the trees, but quickly zoomed in on a young girl (Raven). She stood, staring at a tombstone (Ville's) with wide eyes and a large frown. The girl dropped a single, blood red rose in front of the tombstone, it's landing being exaggerated and zoomed in on in slow motion. She turned on her heels and walks away. Mige, Linde, Burton, and Gas could be seen spread out in the background, playing their instruments.

**Hiding underneath**

**The veil of broken dreams. **

**We find her weeping.**

By the cemetery's exit gate, the girl can see the wispy soul of her dearly departed perched on a wide tree branch, gazing down at her with sad, pale eyes. He looked as if he had been lost in the rain for eternity. The dark brown of his hair, green of his eyes, and ashen shade of his skin had faded to shades of depressing gray, washed away by the rain.

**On her once white wings **

**She will be carrying **

**The weight of our deeds. **

**And she bleeds for love **

**Forever gone.**

The girl, haven only taken a brief look at first, did a double take at the startling sight. At second glance, she realized that she was only seeing things and she hastily leaves the cemetery.

**Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie **

**Killing ourselves a kiss at a time **

**Devils dance while angel's smile **

**Drunk on shadows and lost in life**

The next part of the video shows the girl's bedroom. She is fast asleep on the bed. Ville's 'soul' appears next to her, lying on the bed. Pensive tears run down his pale face, a purest white, and he softly strokes the girl's hair before kissing her sweetly on the cheek. The girl's eyes open and Ville disappears, dissolving into thin air. She sits up and looks around, before pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth, her face in her hands. A bright flash of lightning lights up the whole room and the girl jumps, leaving the safety of her bedroom.

She runs down the hallway, turning into the bathroom. She flips the light switch on and gazes at herself in the mirror. Her pupils were dilated, making her ice blue eyes appear completely black, and her hair was a mess.

**She's blinded by the fear **

**Of life and death and everything **

**In between**

Turning on the faucet, the girl splashed water onto her face, she placed her hands on the mirror, and looked up. Her mouth hangs agape.

Staring back at her is not her own reflection, but the reflection of Ville. Their hands are lined up and they stare into each other's eyes with identical facial expressions.

The girl pulled away from then mirror, but the reflection remained, moving on its own. He grins at her. An act of fear causes the girl to smash the mirror and run out of her apartment building.

**We smile when she cries a river of tears **

**A mirror where we see **

**Nothing but a reflection of **

**Heaven too far away **

Outside, it is pouring and it's dark. She is soaked almost instantly and she shivers, wearing only shorts, a bra, and a tee shirt. She walks, barefoot, down the empty cobble stoned road, her arms wrapped around her body.

A clap of thunder and another flash of lightning causes the girl to jump. She falls backwards onto her butt. Standing before her is Ville.

**Drunk on shadows and lost in life **

**Killing ourselves a kiss at a time **

**Devils dance while angel's smile **

**Drunk on shadows and lost in life**

He's smiling. The girl scrambles backwards as he calmly walks towards her. Unlike the girl, Ville is completely dry. He extends his arm and, hesitantly, the girl grabs his hand.

**So alive**

She opens her eyes. She is lying in her own bed. A bit confused, she takes a look around; Ville stands in the doorway. He smiles at her and the girl smiles back. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, mouthing, **'Drunk on shadows...'** She had only been having a nightmare.

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	16. Chapter 16: Pretending

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's note: The lyrics to Pretending are owned by the Finnish band HIM and were used without permission.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 16: Pretending:**

Rae had been thinking a lot lately about what to do with the twins. A battle has been raging within her as to tell them that Jeff was their father, or to completely ignore that fact.

It was eating her up inside. She loved Jeff, hell, she was in love with him. But the problem of whether or not she could ever trust him again was the major conflict.

She wanted to talk to her father about it. But, she already knew exactly what he would say, she knew his response would be considerably unhelpful. He would tell her that she deserved better and that he had hurt her once, what's stopping him from doing it all over again?

And the second these very thoughts entered her mind, would she begin to wonder if they were actually true.

But than, when she looked into Jeff's beautiful dark green eyes, she would remember how very in love she was with him.

She reached over and tapped the tap light, turning it on so that it's light was not much brighter that the dim glow of a night-light.

As she sat in her bed that she shared with the twins, she stared at the wall, or what she assumed was the wall, obscured by the utter darkness of the room, she could not really tell what it was.

She looked over to the two other forms in the bed that she assumed, or rather knew, were the twins. They both looked so much like Jeff, and yet, so much like herself that it almost brought her to tears.

She reached over and grabbed her I-pod off the nightstand and turned off the light.

She shoved the ear buds into her ears, clicked menu, scrolled down, and pressed play on the first song she stopped on.

'Pretending' by HIM played in her ears, Ville's gentle voice began to soothe her.

"_**Love is a flame that can't be tamed.**_

_**And though we are it's willing prey.**_

_**My darling,**_

_**We are not the ones to blame…**_

_**Trust is a word all lovers know.**_

_**The glorious art of staining souls**_

_**My darling,**_

_**We are not the one's to blame…**_

_**The more we have, the more we want,**_

_**And the more it hurts our hearts**_

_**My baby,**_

_**It always ends up in tears…**_

_**So keep on pretending**_

_**Our heaven's worth the waiting**_

_**Keep on pretending**_

_**It's alright**_

_**So keep on pretending**_

_**It will be the end of our craving**_

_**Keep on pretending**_

_**It's alright…**_

_**When doubts arise,**_

_**The game begins,**_

_**The war we will never win**_

_**My baby**_

_**It always ends up in tears…**_

_**So keep on pretending**_

_**Our heaven's worth the waiting**_

_**Keep on pretending**_

_**It's alright**_

_**So keep on pretending**_

_**It will be the end of our craving**_

_**Keep on pretending**_

_**Its alright**_

_**Ooh come on…**_

_**So keep on pretending**_

_**Our heaven's worth the waiting**_

_**Keep on pretending**_

_**It's alright**_

_**So keep on pretending**_

_**It will be the end of our craving**_

_**Keep on pretending**_

_**It's alright…**_

_**Love is a flame**_

_**That can't be tamed**_

_**And though we are it's willing prey,**_

_**My darling,**_

_**We are not the ones to blame…"**_

She knew what she had to do!

**XxXxXxX**

Rae woke up at 10:00 o'clock the next morning.

She put two Pop Tarts in the toaster for the twin's breakfast. She tan went back in the room and woke them up.

After the twins had settled down at the table and began eating their Pop Tarts, Rae sat down with them and said, "So… you two like Jeff, right?"

"Ya. He's real nice." Jaeden said, or at least, that's what Rae thought he said, his mouth was so full of Pop Tart that his words were incredibly muffled.

"He plays fun games." Breeah added.

"Do you guys remember on Father's Day last year, you asked me why all the other kids had daddy's and you don't?"

"Ya." Breeah said meekly.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"You said that our daddy had to go away." Jaeden said in a nearly whispered tone.

"Right. Well, you see, mommy and daddy made some really bad mistakes before the two of you were born… but now I realize that it wasn't a mistake because I got you two. But, babies, I want you to know how much I love you and how much your daddy loves you."

Here's where it was gonna get difficult.

"Because…" she could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Jeff loves you. Jeff is your daddy.

The twins didn't quite understand, but were willing to accept what was being said. They now had what they had always yearned for… they had a dad!

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Breeah?"

"Would Jeff get mad if we call him daddy?"

"No, sweetheart, not at all. Actually, I think it would make him very, very happy. But, just remember you don't have to call him daddy if you don't want to."

Just than, their attention was diverted when there was a knock on the door.

Rae got up and answered it. Jeff was standing there in a pair of baggy black cargo shorts, a black hoodie, black sneakers, and his multi-colored hair was up in a messy bun.

"Kids, go play with Grandpa and Uncle Mark, tell them mommy needs some alone time with Jeff." She said. Rae stepped out when she saw them walk into the adjoining door leading to Glen and Mark's hotel room that they shared. She closed the door before he could even say anything.

"Listen, Jeff… I told Jaeden and Breeah about you." She said.

"You what?!?"

"Chill-ax… they took it rather well…. Jeff?"

Jeff was on cloud nine, this was probably the happiest news he had ever received. He was brought back to earth when she repeated his name. "Jeff?"

"Ya?"

"I love you… but I can't be with you… ever again."

**XxXxXxX**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	17. Chapter 17: Raven’s Fears Revealed

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's note: This chapter contains, what you've all been waiting for, graphic sexual content… WOO! Yummy, smutty! Lol.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 17: Raven's Fears Revealed**:

Jeff felt like she had slapped him across the face and when he fell down, she unmercifully spit on his wounds.

"Rae- wh- what?"

"I love you, Jeff, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone… but I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to be."

"What are you so afraid of, Rae?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

He walked over to her and placed one hand lovingly on her cheek and the other he snaked around her waist so that she could not try to get away like last time he tried to talk to her.

"Darlin', you're lying. I can see it in them pretty eyes of yours. Now, please tell me the truth."

"Jeff… I just can't do this anymore." She said, her tone just barely above a whisper.

"Do what, darlin'?" He whispered back to her.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers up her spine. She wouldn't look up. She refused! She knew that once she saw those dark green orbs, so full of gentle love and caring, she would be completely captivated and spill out her heart and soul. But she was forced to look up when tenderly placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Please, Rae, talk to me." He whispered.

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'm gonna get hurt again… that if the twins start getting used to being around you, to you being their father, something's gonna happen, and that's why it took me so long to finally tell them."

"Do you really think that I would do that?"

"No…. Yes…. No…. I don't know!"

"Raven, please… please give me another chance. I'm fucking in love with you!" his lips crashed to hers.

She wanted to push him away, she didn't want to give in so easily, but the feel of his soft lips against hers and all her thoughts of rejecting him were out the window.

As the passion of their kiss grew more intense, she felt the tips of his fingers begin to go onto her lower back and creep into her shirt. The second his fingers touched her bare skin, she gasped into his mouth at the warmth it gave her.

He smiled and slowly lifted her shirt over her head and her pale skin was revealed to him.

"You know what, that's not fair!" she said with a laugh and she pulled his shirt off of him.

Jeff was surprised, she went from being unsure of whether or not she could be with him one second, to, what seemed as being almost the same way she was with him five years ago.

His thoughts were broken when she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her height and his lips met hers.

One thing led to another and he was lying on top of her on her bed and their clothes were scattered around random parts of her room.

Jeff was positioning himself at her center when he heard her whisper, "I love you." He smiled and slammed into her like there was no tomorrow, changing her whispers to a sudden, almost screaming outburst, he smiled.

As he quickly thrust in and out of her, he leaned down and quickly whispered in her ear, "I love you too, darlin'."

She looked shocked, obviously she had assumed that he had not heard her whispered confession, he couldn't help but to chuckle at the expression on her face.

Once they each reached their climax and they were holding each other, they were each reminded of how their relationship was before… they were reminded of how much they were in love and still were…. Perhaps their was a chance for them yet.

**XxXxXxX**

Rae woke up a few hours later, barely remembering what happened before. It was than that she realized what had happened as she looked around her surroundings. She looked down and saw Jeff lying beneath her, and from what she could see and feel, they were both totally nude.

"Jeff?!?" she exclaimed. "Jeff?!?" she said more urgently and shook him.

Jeff's eyes flew open and before he could say anything, Rae flew out of the bed. She looked around the room and found their clothing scattered around random placed and surfaces of her hotel bedroom.

For some reason, she could scarcely remember any of the occurrences of that morning. She vaguely remembered her conversation with the twins and Jeff coming in, but everything after that was a blur.

"Jeff… did what I think happened, actually happen?" she asked as she grabbed her panties off the lamp and slipped them on.

"If what you're thinking happened is that we made love, than yes." He replied.

"Oh my God!" she muttered audibly, rubbing her forehead. How could she make love… NO… fuck this man whom she did love, but swore to herself that she would have nothing to do with?

"And even you have to admit… that old heat is there." He said with a smile.

"We did not make love! We fucked! To make love would mean that two people would have to love each other!"

"Well, I love you with my whole heart. And, judging by what you said earlier, I think you love me too."

Rae was silent. Sure, she loved him, she was in love with him, but she refused to say it… she could not… would not go through that heartache once again.

"Rae." He said, braking her out of her thoughts. "If what you say is that truth, that you don't love me, I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me."

He placed either of his large hands on either side of her neck, forcing her to look directly at him.

"Baby, you need to know, that it was never my intention to hurt you, and I will never hurt you again… I'm sorry for what happened in the past."

Rae was silent.

Jeff gently planted his lips to hers, giving her the sweetest kiss she had ever received in her lifetime.

"Please say you believe me." He whispered the instant their contact was broken.

"Jeff, I just don't know… I can't go through that heartache… that pain again, quite frankly, I'd rather die than to feel that again."

Jeff angrily pulled the remainder of his clothes back on. Once he was done, he whipped back around to face her. She could see the aggression in his eyes.

"What is it going to take? What do I have to do to make you realize that I made a mistake, that I'm sorry, that I'm never gonna hurt you like that again? What?" He asked her loudly, not quite yelling, just a slightly louder tone. She was silent and tears were forming in her eyes.

So many emotions were running through Jeff all at once. He was frustrated and angry because she couldn't seem to trust him, he was close to tears because she was pushing him away. He couldn't take it.

Once he was fully dressed, he stormed out of the room, not taking another glance back.

**XxXxXxX**

**Ok, well there's the next chapter! I finally set up a myspace so if you want to add me or chat or whatever, go right ahead, the link is in my profile.**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	18. Chapter 18: Mark has a Secret

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 18: Mark has a Secret:**

Glen was lying in his bed in his hotel room that he shared with Mark. He was trying to take a nap so he would feel rejuvenated and ready for his match on RAW that night. But, his best friend was sleeping in the bed next to his and Mark's rather loud and obnoxious snoring was proving to make his sleeping a difficulty.

Suddenly, just as he felt sleep wash over him, he felt, what seemed like, two light weights jumping on his bed. He knew who it was, but he wanted to sleep, so he tried to pretend that if he ignored it, or rather, them, they would somehow disappear.

But, he realized that this wasn't to be when he heard his grand children's laughter.

"C'mon grandpa, wakey-wakey!" he heard Breeah say.

"Grandpa, you'd better wake up or else I'll give you the RKO!" Jaeden said.

Glen groaned and sat up. He saw his grandchildren, clad in their pajamas, and Pop Tarts clutched in their little hands, the crumbs going everywhere. He made a mental note to clean them up later.

"Have ya been hanging out with Randy Orton too much, bud?" he asked his grandson with a small smile.

"I don't know." Jaeden replied.

"Alright, I'm awake, go wake Uncle Mark." Glen said, getting up and going in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ok!" Jaeden and Breeah said in unison.

They climbed off Glen's bed and climbed up onto Mark's.

But, before they could start jumping, Mark shot up and quickly swept them over to him so he was giving them a big bear hug.

They squealed a bit and giggled.

"Where's your momma?" He asked them.

"She told us to come in here and play with you and Grandpa." Breeah said.

"And that she needs some alone time with Jeff." Jaeden said.

Breeah gasped suddenly. "Guess what, Uncle Mark." She said.

"What?"

"Mommy told us this morning that Jeff is out daddy." She replied.

"Yup he is…" Mark said. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Sure." They said together.

"I kinda like your mommy a whole lot."

The twins were silent.

"But you can't tell anyone, okay?" he said, holding out both of his large hands for them to shake.

Breeah took his right while her brother took his left. Their tiny palms disappeared within his much larger palms.

Little did Mark know, Glen had heard every word his best friend had told his grandchildren. He was pissed the fuck off!

**XxXxXxX**

**Ooh, the problems just grow…lol don't worry, things will get good eventually…..maybe!**

**Please review!**

**Leanne **


	19. Chapter 19: Conversation With Oneself

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**Author's note: Bold will mean Jeff's conscience, and Italics will mean Jeff's thoughts.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 19: Conversation With Oneself:**

Jeff walked into the locker room he shared with Matt, just a few short hours after his fight with Rae. The fight left him asking himself so many questions.

He was glad to find the locker room empty as he set his duffel bag down on the floor with a sigh. He plopped down on the couch and placed his head in his hands, thinking about all the questions swirling through the dark catacombs of his mind.

'_What is wrong with her?' _he thought.

'**Is it her, who has the problem, or is it you?'** replied that annoying little voice inside his head.

'_I've not done anything wrong to her, she's the one who keeps pushing me away.'_

'**Or are you trying to push her too far?'**

'_I…I never really thought about that.'_

'**She was only nineteen when she met you and when she got pregnant… don't you think that would've affected her?'**

'_I suppose it would…'_

'**And than she saw you with Beth…. At such a young age, Raven was greatly affected by it… you were right Jeffery, she's afraid.'**

'_Well… what do I have to do… how can I… I don't know, help her overcome her fear?'_

'**You can't… you have to…'**

But someone shaking his shoulder interrupted Jeff's thoughts.

"Jeff… Jeff!" he heard Matt say. "Wake up, man, we're on in a half hour, ya gotta get ready."

Jeff opened his eyes and once his vision cleared he asked, "How long was I out?"

"I don't know… half hour… forty-five minutes, maybe…. We're gong against the 'newly formed Evolution' tonight." Matt handed Jeff his duffel bag. "Teamin' up with Glen, Shannon, and Rae, with Mark in our corner. Inter-gender match." Matt replied to Jeff's confused look at the mention of Rae's name. "C'mon man, chop-chop, we don't got very long."

Jeff groaned and got up. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

That voice echoed in his mind. It sounded exactly the same as he remembered his mother sounded like. He shook off the feeling as he pulled his white muscle shirt off. He replayed his thoughts, or rather, dreams, whatever the fuck they were, over in his head.

Perhaps he just needed to slow things down with Rae… he had to let her come to him.

No mater how crazy it was to have a conversation with yourself… while sleeping… Jeff thanked his conscience, and his mother, and continued preparing for his match.

**XxXxXxX**

**Ok, I know that was confusing, it was confusing to write it, but I think it makes a bit of sense, so it works… I hope!**

**Please Review!**

**Leanne **


	20. Chapter 20: Untitled Chapter

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 20: Untitled Chapter:**

Rae had been lying in her bed, staring at the rain gently pattering against the window. She had been in that same position since Jeff left, contemplating everything that had been said and done between them in the past hour.

Just than, her cell phone rang. She didn't want to answer it and the person called again.

She groaned, reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" she quietly growled.

"Rae?" It was Shannon. "Where are you?"

"In my hotel room. Why?" She replied.

"Cause our match is in an hour!" Shannon exclaimed.

"It is?!? Shit! I'm on my way now!" she said and hung up.

She quickly threw on her clothes, which she had yet to put back on after her encounter with Jeff. She tossed her wrestling gear into her duffel, and knocked on the adjoining door that led to her father's hotel room.

"Dad! C'mon, we gotta go!" She yelled.

She knocked again, sighed, and gave up. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her father's number, but got no answer.

"What the fuck!" She practically shouted. She hung up, but than dialed Mark's cell phone.

She got an answer on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mark? Have you seen my dad anywhere?"

"Yeah, he and I are at the arena right now." he said and lowered his voice. "He's actin' awfully strange for some reason."

"What do ya mean?"

"He's acting all… unsociable… I mean, more than usual. He's snappin' at everyone."

"Ok, well look, I'm on my way over there right now…. "Hey! The twins are there, right?"

"Yeah. Nicole, Matt, and Jeff decided to take them to catering to get them somethin' to eat."

"Alright, cool, I'll be there in a bit." And with that, she hung up.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey Jeff, we got a while. Come get a bite to eat with Cole and I." Matt called to his younger brother who was just finishing up dying his hair from it's natural blonde mixed with orange, green, and yellow, that it was, to purple, red, blue, and black.

"Sure." He said as he stepped out of the bathroom now in his full wrestling attire.

Standing in the locker room was not only Matt and Nicole, but accompanying them were Jaeden and Breeah.

"Well… let's go. You guys don't got long before you have to go on." Nicole reminded the men as she gestured for them to leave the room.

Jeff looked down at the twins as they walked toward the catering area. He knew now for sure that he as their father, and he felt such a great pity for missing out on so much of their lives.

He felt a tiny hand push into his. He looked down to see Breeah holding his hand.

Nicole gestured for him to lift her up. He looked at her like she was insane, or rather, more insane that he already knew she was.

"It's fine." She mouthed to him.

Jeff leaned down and tenderly wrapped an arm around Breeah's legs and the other hand, he placed on her mid-back. He lifted her up and let her rest on his side.

Breeah was so small and light, almost like a heavy pillow, Jeff was terrified that he would accidentally hurt her.

Breeah placed one of her arms across the back of his neck.

"So you're our daddy?" Jaeden asked.

Jeff could feel himself beginning to choke up a bit. "Yes." He managed to say. "Yes… I am."

Jaeden smiled up at his father.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you make my hair all colorful and rainbow…ish… like yours?"

At this, the three adults burst out laughing.

"I will in a bit." Jeff said with a smile as he took a seat at a table, his son and daughter sitting on either side of him.

'Son and daughter.' The idea brought a proud smile to his face.

**XxXxXxX**

**Aww, I think this chapter was sweet, kinda corny, but sweet none the less!**

**Please Review!**

**Leanne **


	21. Chapter 21: Together Again?

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 21: Together Again?:**

Jeff and Matt quickly made their way to the curtain one they were done eating.

Once there, Evolution's music hit and they walked out, Lita holding Edge's hand. Glen, Shannon, and Rae were leaning against the wall.

Jeff looked Rae up and down, she looked amazing tonight!

She had on red Adio sneakers, baggy black cargo pants with red stitching, and a black bra, which also had red stitching. To complete her outfit, she had black Tripp arm pieces that had chains with skulls and cross bones and red stitching, her nails black. Her lips were colored red and her eyes with heavy black eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara, her hair it's usual black and red.

"Where have you two been?" Shannon asked.

"With Nicole and the twins." Jeff said more to Rae than to his best friend. "We were getting a quick bite to eat."

Dane's music hit and the five of them walked through the curtain.

**XxXxXxX**

Jeff was in the ring with Edge, and Edge had the upper hand.

Raven stood there and watched as Jeff took his beatings. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back and tried to keep any emotion from showing on her face.

Jeff had been in so much physical pain as of late. He had been putting his body through hell throughout the years of his career and some of his most extreme stuff had been done quite recently in TNA.

Raven was surprised the man was still able to stand, let alone pull off his Swanton Bombs and what not as well as he still does.

As Edge Irish Whipped Jeff into the turnbuckles, Raven noticed Jeff bend forward because of his back pain.

"C'mon Jeff!" She shouted, clapping her hands together with a beat, the rest of her team and the crowd following suit.

Jeff could feel the adrenaline coursing through him. He stood up straight and punched Edge square in the face.

**XxXxXxX**

Kane grasped Batista's throat and gave him the Choke Slam from Hell.

1-2-3!

His partners climbed into the ring and rose their arms in victory.

"Don't mess with my family!" Raven shouted to Batista and his team who were being helped out of the ring by several referees.

Someone wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around.

Raven looked up into the green eyes of Jeff.

"I love you!" he shouted over Kane's music and the screams and cheers of the crowd. "And I'm sorry… for everything."

Raven was silent for a moment.

"I love you too!" She yelled.

Jeff looked stunned.

"I'm not running away anymore." She said.

Even though they could not understand what Jeff and Raven were saying to each other, chants of "Kiss her! Kiss her!" were erupting from the crowd.

Jeff laughed, wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his other hand. He leaned down and hovered just above her parted lips.

"I love you." He said again.

Raven replied by standing on the tips of her toes and pushed her lips to his.

They were together again.

**XxXxXxX**

**Mmkay… it would seem that I do know how to write a happy ending after all…. But is this the ending?? HELL NO!! There'll be two or three more chapters after this one. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I put up a new fic called What Tangled Webs We Weave, it's an AJ Styles X OC fic… so if you like my work than you'll love that one! **

**Please Review!**

**Leanne **


	22. Chapter 22: Happy Endings Exist?

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 22: Happy Endings Exist???:**

(**FF Two Years)**

It was now 2014 **(I fast forwarded, like, everything, and changed the year cause… well… you'll see in the next chapter) **and Jeff and Rae were lying in their bed in their house in Cameron when they felt some disturbance on their bed.

"Mommy, daddy!" Wake up!" They heard the seven-year-old Jaeden and Breeah giggle. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

They woke up and smiled at their children's joyous faces.

"Well, don't just sit there." Jaeden said.

"Yeah, c'mon, get up." Breeah added.

**XxXxXxX**

That night, they drove up to Glen's house, which didn't take very long considering he had moved to North Carolina to be closer to his family.

"Daddy!" Rae squealed. She ran into her father's arms. "I thought you were going to be doing a show in Philly."

"I was supposed to be, but I told Vince to fuck off." He smiled down at his daughter.

A truck pulled up behind their car. Everyone turned to see Novak leap out of his car. Jeff and Rae smiled. Even though Novak was a grown-ass man, they looked to him like a second son.

"Yo!" Novak called as he jogged over to them.

"Hey, Dreamseller!" Rae said as she hugged him.

"How's it, Bran?" Jeff said as bumped fists with him.

"Ah, I'm alright…. Two years and seven months clean as of today!" He said with a proud smirk. "All thanks to you Jeff. Man, I owe you so much." The two men hugged.

"No problem, man."

Rae noticed something was a bit off. "Where's Ry?" she inquired.

At this Novak looked to the ground. "He, uh…. He and I kinda… broke up."

"What? Why?" Rae asked.

"Ah, it's no big deal… he has Heather… and if he'd rather be with her than with me, than I guess there's nothing I can do about it, ya know."

Rae smiled. Novak had certainly gotten his act up. Before, when he was still getting high, he would have thrown a fit and probably would've have ended up with his ass in jail. She was proud of him.

**XxXxXxX**

After a lovely Christmas dinner, the twins had fallen asleep on the couch.

For some reason, a memory that Rae thought was buried far in her mind was rearing it's head back into her thoughts.

"So dad…" she said. "Have you spoken to Mark since… you know?"

"Yeah, a bit… I missed my best friend." He said with a grin.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

As they got backstage after their match, Mark greeted Jeff, Rae, Glen, and Shannon.

"Great match, guys." Mark said with a smile.

Glen was silent as he angrily glared at his best friend.

"Thanks, Mark." Shannon said.

Neither Jeff nor Rae responded, they were too busy making out.

"Well, they're killing their brain cells… again… go get a room!" Shannon laughed.

"Thanks for that, Shan." Rae said with a chuckle as she and Jeff broke away from each other.

"So, number one contender… that's great, darlin'." Mark said and hugged Rae.

"Get the fuck off my daughter." Glen shouted.

"What?" Mark said.

"You damn-well know what, get off her."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't." Mark challenged, wrapping both arms around Rae's waist.

Rae looked up at him, than over at her father. 'What the fuck is going on?!?'

Instead of verbally answering, Glen kicked his best friend where the sun don't shine.

"Dad!" Rae screamed.

"Rae, I'll explain later." Glen growled and walked away.

**XxX End of Flashback XxX**

Of course this had escalated into a huge fight between the two men, who both wound up suspended and, until when Glen said, they had not spoken to each other, off camera, since.

This had pretty much blown over by now, but the idea of Mark thinking that way about her, felt sort of weird to Rae.

"And I missed my best friend." Someone said behind her.

Rae turned to see her best friend, now named Nicole Hardy, standing there hand-in-hand with her husband, Matt, and clinging to her hip was her nine-month-old son Scott.

"Cole!" Rae shrieked and hugged her best friend. "Hey Matt." She said and hugged him. "Hey Scotty." She cooed her God-son.

Rae had never seen Nicole so happy. As she observed her friend, she noticed the slight bulge in her shirt.

"Cole, are you…?"

"Yup, I'm preggy!"

**XxXxXxX**

Jeff and Rae drove back to their house with Jaeden and Breeah asleep in the back of the car.

Once they were home, they carried the twins in the house and into their beds. As Jeff planted a kiss on Breeah's forehead, he looked over to see his girlfriend tucking Jaeden in.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

They walked back in to the hallway.

"So, did you have a merry Christmas?" he asked her as they unplugged all the decoration lights.

"I did. And you?"

"Very happy… Rae?…"

"Hmm…?"

"I've gotta ask you something." He said, looking at her with a serious expression written on his face.

"Ok."

He walked over to her and stared into her icy blue eyes. Never looking away, he kneeled down in front of her and reached into his pant's pocket.

Rae gasped.

"Raven Nicole Jacobs…" he pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring. It was made of gold and there were two diamonds intertwined together in the shape of two hearts. He continued. "…Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Instead of verbally answering, Rae practically tackled him to the ground and captured his lips for an almost bruising kiss.

Once they broke apart, they were both gasping for air.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

Rae laughed and kissed him again.

"Of course." She whispered against his lips.

Once they were on their feet, Rae laughed again. "What an eventful day, it's Christmas, Nicole's pregnant, we get engaged, and I found something out this morning…"

"What?"

She looked up at him.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Rae grabbed Jeff's hand and set it flat on her stomach.

"Nicole's not the only one who's gonna have a baby." She said matter-of-factly.

Jeff stood there with his mouth slightly agape.

"You're sure?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded.

Jeff chuckled. "Oh my God." He picked her up and spun her around.

Rae giggled when he set her down.

"What're you laughing about?" he playfully asked.

"I guess happy endings are real."

**XxXxXxX**

**Aww, that was cute, a bit on the corny side but cute none the less. Ok, one more chapter to go. And no, it's not what your expecting… it's gonna be a like, WTF! Chapter! But that doesn't mean a sad ending. I really don't know what it is, it's not really sad, but it's not really happy either… idk, you'll find out! **

**Please Review!**

**Leanne **


	23. Chapter 23: When Dreams Become Reality

**A Raven Smiles**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Rating: NC-17 there will be strong** **language, sexual content, adult themes and anything else that I'm forgetting.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Alright, this is it, this is the final chapter, completing the Raven Series. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 23: When Dreams Become Reality:**

Rae woke up and was lying in her bed with her eyes still closed, at least, she thought it was her bed. It wasn't quite as soft and warm as she remembered it to be when she first lay down in it a few hours beforehand.

Another strange thing, she didn't feel Jeff's strong, protecting arms around her like they usually were. Without opening her eyes, she reached her arms out in search for him.

Her eyelids flew open and she began flinging her arms in every direction in search of her fiancée.

She looked around the room, but it was so dark that she couldn't see a thing.

"Jeff?" she whispered. No reply. "Jeff?" A bit louder, still no answer. "Jeff?" she began to get scared. "Jeff?!" she cried. "Jeff?!?" she screamed, sitting up and bringing her knees under her chin, she began to cry.

A stream of light poured into the room.

"Rae?" It was a woman's voice.

She recognized the voice and when she heard it, Rae could swear that her heard skipped a beat.

"Mom?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Rae could feel someone sit down on the foot of the bed.

"Yes, Raven, it's me."

Rae opened her eyes and indeed saw her mother sitting in front of her.

She screamed. "But you're dead!"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

Without answering, Rae's eyes darted around the room. Rae recognized it instantly, it was her old bedroom from her apartment in West Chester. It wasn't necessarily a large room, but it was a decent size. The walls were painted dark purple with a black trim. They were covered with band and skateboarding posters, pictures, and newspaper clippings. There was a desk with her laptop and her bed with satin red sheets and a black velvet bed spread and pillows that made up her furniture. A very large walk-in closet held all her clothes. There was one window in the room that was covered with a set of black curtains.

"Mom…?" Rae said. She could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She flung her arms around her mother.

"I love you too, sweetie." Her mother said with a chuckle. "Who's Jeff?"

"Uhm… he's no one… I guess it was a dream."

"Alright, honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Alright… I'll be in the living room if you need me." She said and walked out.

Rae looked around. How could this be? How could it all be no more than a mere dream?

She was now curious. "Mom, what's the date?" she called out to Teresa.

"June 16, 2007." Her mom replied.

Rae's jaw dropped but, luckily, no sound came out. 'Back track seven years.' She mentally told herself. 'Nineteen. I'm nineteen years old…. If this is real.'

She got up out of bed and out of her room.

Once in the hall, she booked to where she remembered the bathroom to be. She opened the door, walked in, closed the door, and flicked on the light.

Rae closed her eyes and walked over to the full-body mirror.

She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. She appeared to be a few inches shorter than in her dream and her face looked a bit younger. The tattoos and piercings that she had had over the course of her dream were gone. Her hair was shorter than it had been, still the color it always was, but it was in the style she used to put it before, in her dream, she had given birth to Jaeden and Breeah. Her hair had black, blue, purple, pink, and neon green streaks randomly thrown around in it.

"Snap out of it." She told herself. "It's just a dream." Rae turned on the cold water and splashed her face with it.

But it was so real for a dream. And that Jeff Hardy… how could he not be real?

Tears stung her eyes.

**XxXxXxX**

"He's not real…" she whispered to herself. "You're never gonna feel that happiness."

Rae sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop.

She went onto yahoo and typed in the name Glen Jacobs.

Several hundreds of pages of results came up.

"He's real." She whispered.

She than typed in Jeff Hardy and hundreds of thousands of pages of results poured onto the screen.

"No way!" she said aloud.

She than typed in the name of almost everyone in her dream.

"This is _too_ weird." She muttered as she closed her laptop.

Just than her door opened.

Alright Rae, I'm gonna go out, I'll be back later, honey." Teresa said as she walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Aight, mum." Raven replied.

"What're you going to do tonight?" Teresa asked the nineteen-year-old. Teresa was wearing jeans and a red tank top.

"Probably going to Bam's." Raven replied, picking up her Bam Element skateboard.

She was wearing a skintight black tank top and black jeans that had several chains with pink and black skull and crossbones dangling from them. She slipped on her black and pink sneakers and black finger less gloves; her nails were painted their usual black.

"Where you goin'?" Rae asked.

"Just to see and old friend of mine." Teresa replied.

"Ok, than, I'm probably going to die of boredom, so I'm definitely going to Bam's. Anyway, Steve-o and Knoxville are in town and I promised I'd go see 'em." Rae replied.

And with that said, Rae walked out the front door of their apartment, walked down the stairs, and skated to Bam Margera's home.

**XxXxXxX**

"Wow… that's really weird." Bam said once Rae retold them her dream.

"Weird?" Nicole scoffed. "That's down right creepy."

"Yeah." Rae agreed as she downed her can of beer. "It's just so weird that all the people in my dream, most I don't even know… are actual people. And the whole thing seemed so real."

"Wow." Bam said again.

"Rae. You must have, like, ESPN or somethin'." Novak stupidly declared.

"Novak, ya retard. ESPN is a channel on TV, do ya mean ESP?" Dunn smiled.

Rae smiled. Those two didn't really get along too well. Kind of ironic that in her dream, they were together.

"No, I meant ESPN, you're just an idiot, Ryan." Novak said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Dunn didn't even bother arguing back, instead, he just threw his arms in the air and walked away.

"That's what I thought." Novak chuckled.

Rae looked up at the clock, it now read 1:45 AM. "Well, I'd better be heading home." She picked up her board. "See y'all later."

"Late." Nicole said, taking a sip of her Jack Daniel's.

"I'll come with ya." Bam said, shooting up from the couch. He downed his beer and chucked the can. He picked up his board and the two walked out the door.

**XxXxXxX**

Rae and Bam walked up the many flights of stairs and walked into her apartment. Bam laced his fingers with Rae's as they walked into the living room with their boards under their arms.

"Hey mum." Rae said.

Teresa was sitting across from probably the largest man either of the skateboarder's had ever seen

"Hey." Teresa smiled. "Sorry Bam, but you're gonna have to go home… we have some business to take care of." Teresa said, looking at the large man who had a bewildered expression on his face as he stared at Rae.

"Aight, T, but you're not kicking me out tomorrow." Bam said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Rae's waist, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said, setting her board on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, tenderly kissing him. He placed his hand on his lower back and cupped her cheek with the other, deepening their kiss.

They broke their embrace and he left.

"You two dating again?" Teresa asked.

"Maybe." Rae said and plopped down on the armchair.

"She is not my daughter!" Glen shouted standing up

"Excuse me!" Rae shouted, standing up. She got a good look at the large man. It was Glen Jacobs.

"Yes, she is, I've gotten tests done on her when she was a baby, they all said that you are her father." Teresa said, standing up.

"Huh?" Rae said, completely confused. It was just a dream. How could this be happening… how could this be real?

"Yeah fucking right!" Glen shouted and walked toward the door.

"Someone wanna tell me what the fuck's goin on?" Rae pleaded, hoping someone had answers..

Glen just looked at them as if they were crazy and walked out, Teresa quickly following him.

Rae stood in the middle of the living room, completely shocked at what had just occurred, it was exactly what had happened in her dream. She heard shouting coming from outside quickly followed by the sound of screeching tires and it was than that she remembered what happened next..

She ran outside to see a car crashed into a tree, with her mother on the windshield. The entire front of the car was caked with blood and Teresa wasn't moving.

"Mom!" Rae shrieked and ran down the stairs towards her mother.

Raven jumped on the windshield next to her mother and tried to get her up, but she wouldn't budge.

"Raven, it's useless, she's gone." Glen said, trying to calm the girl down and get her off the car.

All this happened in her 'dream'.

Could it be real?

Rae just looked at Glen and passed out, falling backwards off the car, her head forcefully landing on the cobblestones. She was out cold.

**XxXxXxX**

**WOO! Told you it was going to be a what the fuck chappy! I am pleased with it! And I hope you all are too! I am sad to see the Raven series come to an end, but with the end of one story, another one begins!**

**Please Review!**

**Leanne **


End file.
